Five Worlds War: Maiden of the God's Slayers
by Hewhoknows12
Summary: Permission from ND. The war in Fiore might be over. But a Dark Secret from Earthland's past threatens to stop the Alliance advancement to the next world. It's up for the Acts of Order to journey to Pergrande Kingdom to stop this threat. Will they succeed ? You will just have to read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Five World War: Maiden of the God Slayers**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Beginnings**

 _Please Note: This Fanfic is a spinoff of the Five World Wars by ND2014 so please give credit to the owner and don't forget to check it out._

 _Also, please note: The Characters of Fairy_ _Tail_ _, Naruto, Bleach and One Piece don't belong to me either so please give credit to original owners please._

 _Finally,_ _Skullak_ _Tuma is a creation of Dark_ _Machines's_ _Five World War the Invincible Gladiator. Please credit and check it out._

Earthland has given birth many Magics throughout the ages. But Three Magics have a had the most powerful impact on the world. Dragon Slayer, The Magic to kill Dragons. The once dominant race of the world. Devil Slayer the Magic to kill Demons the unholy creatures of darkness and God Slayer the Magic to kill the very Gods of Earthland. We know how Dragon and Devil came to be. So I will tell you how and why God Slayer magic came to be.

385 years ago, 15 years after the Dragon Civil War. The Gods of Earthland saw an opportunity. With the Dragons the only creatures that could stand up to them now near extinct thanks to efforts of Acnologia. They started to put forward more of their influence on the remaining populace of world. They started appear to humans more frequently, and offering gifts and protection. However, this protection came at a price. They started commanding them to build temples, monuments and make human sacrifices in their name. Humanity tried resist at first but efforts were met with powerful curses placed on them by the Gods or outright death.T would seem that Gods would have would succeed. However, in even the darkest periods of time there is always a little light. That light came in form of a little girl by the name of Deifillia Pergrande.

The child who could not bear to see humanity suffer. Discovered a way to use the God's magic against them. She sought the help of the Melchizedek God of, Emotion, Truth, Justice and Balance who did not get involved in either side and kept mostly to itself. She knew that Gods could not go against their basic nature of what they represented and asked Melchizedek what the God's weakness was. Melchizedek who saw that Deifillia was right to seek out this power because of what the Gods were doing to humanity and told her on the condition that she never tell another soul.

Deifillia now with this knowledge at hand she started creating multiple forms of the Magic and basing them on the Gods that have been seen so far. In the year X410 on March 3rd. Defillia challenged Vigharthur one of the Yakuma Eighteen War Gods. People say the fight shook the very earth itself but eventually Deifillia came out victorious and out this battle the war between Gods and Humans began which would be called the God's Last Banquet. Countless countries in Ishgar then formed together into one country which the name after their ruler, the Pergrande Kingdom. Then they pledged their loyalty Deifillia and made her their Queen. In hopes she would be enough to protect them. But Deifillia despite her power knew that she alone could not defeat all the Gods and seem like Gods come out victorious. So, she then started gathering followers and teaching them her God Slayer Magic. With numbers now on their side they quickly turned the tide in the war and eventually drove the Gods into hiding in the year x412 Peace seemed to finally been achieved.

However, with each new God Slayer Magic she had learned she started to slowly lose her emotions and the magic had another effect on her. She realized that she longer age meaning that she would be stuck body of 15-year-old for the rest of her life. This curse would be called the Motus curse. She later learned that this was because of Melchizedek who cursed the magic to take the away emotions of anyone who learns more than one type God Slayer Magic. This because of the God's nature to try and keep balance believing that not one being should wield that much power without some sort of price.

In the year X492 after trying many times to get rid the curse and seeing the constant mistakes of humanity, she eventually saw that her curse could to be prove advantage and started to see the curse as more of a gift and not a curse. She started to see herself as perfect being for that because of the curse she no longer loves. So, anyone in her family that died she could not miss them. This would allow her to focus at tasks without feeling sadness. She could no longer hate so she not tries seek revenge or harm others and thus cause more chaos and death. She saw what she thought was truth that emotions where the root of humanity's problems and by replicating this curse humans can have eternal peace.

She tried convince her followers and the people that by living without emotions that humanity would be better suited to live free of war and entirely under Pergranade' s rule have a truly peaceful world. Fearing the outbreak of another war her family and closest followers sealed her away in a casket while she slept. Hoping that one day when she awoke in the future that the people would be able get rid of the curse on her and she would become kind ruler who saved them from the gods once again.

However things don't always come out as planned.

 _Date X792 August 14_ _th_ _, Couple days after Skullak Tuma's death_

A small lone female figure in black cloak is standing in front a swordin a cold dark desert wasteland with white coral like trees in the distance. The figure places a plaque in front of it. It says _here is the final resting place of_ _Skullak_ _Tuma, may he and his love find happiness._

The figure is about to leave when she is suddenly stopped by another figure a man in white hooded cloak. The man removes his hood revealing it is Gerard Valkyrie. ''You are the last person I expect to see'' Gerard inquired. The girl responds in emotionless tone. ''I just came to see if I would feel anything by looking at the remains of Skullak Tuma's sword and resting place.''

Gerard raises and eyebrow at her '' And what did you feel?'' Gerard responds. The girl simply states ''Nothing.''

This Gerard glares at the figure. She simply walks past him before stopping to say ''Even though I felt nothing I still respected him and wanted repay him for his kindness. For though I no longer feel attachment I still remember what it was like '' Gerard looking confused then asks ''What did he do for you?'' The girl stops and replies ''He called me a friend''.

''Hahahahaha he called me a friend please don't give me that friendship crap'' They both turned a man with long blonde hair and the symbol of Grimrioe Heart on his shoulder says walking towards them he then replied. ''Friends are but a waste of time that people only have because that they afraid of dying alone and further more why bother paying your respects to dead? If they died then that means that they were weak and thus don't deserve respect, only competent and shame'' he said without a hint irony. Gerard looked at him wondering where he was going with this. The girl just started at him again with blank face. Zancrow simply says ''Skullak was weak because he got himself killed by the Acts of Order and he was foolish because of the reason he challenged them. Which if remember is because he wanted to avenge that weak Bicth of his Cirrcui.'' Zancrow taunted This pushed Gerard over the edge who raised his Spiritual presence. ''You and I might be comrades Zancrow but I will not have you disrespect Skullak in company!'' he shouted in anger.

Zancrow sweated in fear a little ''Oh yeah then come at me you Viking reject.'' Zancrow then starts to set his hands-on fire with his Flame God Slayer Magic. ''Enough both of you'' The girl with the hood stood between them and said to prevent a fight getting out of hand. '' Gerard you smarter than this don't sully yourself with someone who would be a waste of time and effort'' This causes Zancrow glare at her. ''And further more why are you here Zancrow aren't you stationed in the Ninja World?''Zancrow laughs at this'' I got some time kill before the Alliance moves their so I thought I get some practice. I've heard about you since I was just a kid and when I first just learned God Slayer Magic. After all weren't you the one that invented it?'' Zancrow then started to set himself on fire ''Not only that but you are also considered the very best, aren't you? Maiden of the God Slayers?'' he taunted.

The girl simply puts out her hand in front of her. ''So it is me you want to challenge very well then let us begin'' The girl raises her magic power and Zancrow visibly begins to sweat even Gerard is taken by her level of power. _My god this woman's power is unreal she could be a member of the_ _Schutzstaffel with her level of power._ He mentally notes. Zancrow gives her furious look ''Ok bitch then let's get his ball rolling Flame God's Bellow! ' Zancrow breathes a torrent of Black fire towards her which quickly engulfs her. Zancrow thinking he has won laughs in victory. ''Well looks the stories were all hog wash'' Suddenly a slurping sound is heard to Zancrow's surprise the girl was eating the flames. ''What a disgusting tasting fire did you honestly think that would work? I guess I should show you the difference in power between us. Flame God's Bellow. The girl breathes a more powerful version than the flames that Zancrow fired that just before quickly engulfed their intended target. Zancrow merely laughs ''Stupid bitch! If you can eat my fames there is nothing stopping me from eating yours'' Just when Zancrow was starting to feast. The girl then launched herself with torrent of black flames coming out of her feet she then chanted while making a circle motion with her hands ''Exactly and while you feast I'll do this. Sea God's Torrent!''

Suddenly large vortex of black water fires from her hands. Zancrow is too occupied to doge and is struck by the torrent of water landing on his back soaked from head to toe. '' _Coughs_ ok I'll give credit your strong. But not strong enough Bitch! Flame God's Supper.'' Zancrow clasps his together to launch to mouth-shaped attack of black flames at the girl. However, like before the girl simply devours the flames. ''Again, you haven't learned I guess I should end this let me show you why I am the strongest of the God Slayers''. The girl raises her hands and chants ''War God's Mars!'' at first nothing which confuses Zancrow. Suddenly Arrows from every direction out nowhere are fired upon Zancrow with the latter trying to dodge the fury of arrows though some priced him. ''And the finishing for the blow War God's Ares! Suddenly the swords, spears axes and kinds of close combat weapons appeared from the ground that fired the themselves at him. Zancrow knowing that he could not possibly dodge this one waited for the killing blow but then _Snap!_ The weapons stopped just inches closes to his face. The girl with just a snap of her fingers stopped the weapons in their tracks. ''I think I have showed you enough Zancrow of why I am the greatest of the God Slayers and that was just a small fraction of what I can do''. Gerard a man who was generally not shocked by most things was right in a state of shock right now. He hadn't seen anyone bar his majesty and his teammates take out an opponent that quickly. The girl then turned towards him and snapped her fingers again and the weapons vanished. ''Gerard if you would be so kind please take him to get his wounds treated I have other arrangements I need to attend. Kako!''

And with a clap of her hands the girl vanished into darkness. Gerard then took his eyes off the spot that she had vanished and went to intend to Zancrow.

Zancrow who was bleeding severely in many places spoke in anger. ''That bitch I swear I will kill her some day!'' Gerard just frowned in annoyance ''Whatever anyway we must get you to some medical treatment. Though if it was up to me I would leave you die. But that would be stain on my honor and regardless I have respect for the Maiden so I will do as she has instructed '' Gerard then grabbed Zancrow before he could complain and he to vanished into darkness with the latter. Leaving the cold quiet world with nothing but a plaque for the fallen warrior.

 _Date: x792 August 31_ _st_ _Couple days after the battle of_ _Tenrou_ _._

The Pergrande Kingdom the Largest Country in Ishgar located to far east of the Kingdom of Fiore. The country like Fiore is primary neutral nation only having diplomatic ties with countries through trade. Just as Fiore is known for the having highest number and strongest Magic guilds. Pergrande is famous for another reason its technology. Majority of Magical technology is produced and made Pergrande which is shipped throughout the continent. Inventions such as the Airship and the Magic Mobile were first made in here. At the center of the nation is the capital of Pergrande, Odin.

Odin which is also called Pergrnade's Palace is large Castle like city just slightly smaller than Crocus with rivers scattered throughout. The city itself actually looks like one Giant palace. In actual the Kingdom's Palace Valhalla is actually located underground near the center of the city. This was designed like this in past during the Ishgarrian War to prevent enemy nations from finding its location and to better protect the Royal family. The Kingdom's crest which is known as the Sword of Abel (The First King and second Ruler of Pergrande) was Estoc Sword colored red symbol with a black ribbon wrapped around the blade.

Currently in the one Palace's Bedchamber with a design of lavish Victorian furniture a Young skinny man in his early 20s is sitting on the bed reading a newspaper. The Headline was tilted _War in Fiore Over, Alliance to move out in a week._ The man had fair pale skin color, Golden Blonde long hair styled into ponytail and Equally Golden eyes and common trait among members of the Royal Family. He was wearing a red and black V-necked shirt that was worn underneath a black trench-coat with red linings the sleeves. He wears also skinny black trousers and black combat shoes. The Royal Family and kingdom's crest is on the back of his jacket. Beside him is sheathed estoc sword.

''Prince Zachary!'' The young man turns to the bedchamber door and in comes a small purple cat like being like in what looks small feminine looking amour appeared at door. ''Yes Nike? '' The Young man replied ' _'_ I'm just letting you know that you're Aunt the Queen wishes speak to you''. She then notices the paper in his hands and sighs ''Please tell you're not reading the garbage again'' Prince Zacchary then tosses they paper and denies it ''Of not course '' Looking sheepish. Nike sighs ''Your majesty surely you don't believe the stories in the newspapers that are saying about existence other worlds, Soul Reapers and Fishmen, ? Zacchary is again looking sheepish ''No! ...Maybe besides stranger things have been seen in this world. Remember just 8 years ago we found that you were an Exceed and from another world or that when the Magic Council informed us that the Black Wizard Zeref is still alive? Nike rolls her eyes at this ''Yes but I was just an Egg when I was sent here so I didn't know until the weird parfume sniffing cat came told us and history said that Zeref only disappeared which I remind you was before the Magic Council was formed so they had idea until eight years ago. Anyway, as the next King of this country you have a duty to focus on the affairs of this country, Not the others and reading made up stories won't help. Remember this country has been in a terrible state for the past year since the Tartoros incident, the Face Bomb wiping out half of our Magic Guilds, your Aunt rising the taxes to unreasonably high levels, Trading has been hit because these incidents and She has also had any Politician that stood against her assassinated!''

Zacchary looks up at her giving her a determined look and stands. ''I'm well aware of that's and why I'm keeping updated with the war. We don't know much about the Coalition. So, I want to keep updated in case they attack''. He said with determination.

The Magic Council had has told little information to the other countries in Ishgar on the war for one reason to stop them getting involved and the other due to threat of the Alverez Empire. Zacchary then calmed himself ''Anyway what does Aunt Eris want from me?'' Nike shrugs ''No idea your majesty I was just sent to come and get you'' Zacchary mutters at this ''Probably wanting to convince me keep her around or give a high position when I become King, but I might as well hear she wants'' Before he leaves grabs the sword. Nike is looking at him in disproval ''Your majesty must bring that sword with you everywhere?'' she replied. Zacchary gives her a look of confusion '' A swordsman is never too far away from his sword at any time That's What Lady Bellona always taught me'' he said. This does nothing but make Nike sigh ''Yes perhaps but you bring t particularly everywhere with you even in the bathroom.'' This does nothing but make Zacchary blush a little in embarrassment. ''Yes, well never mind that now let's just go see what Aunt Eris wants''. Leaving the room as quickly possible with Nike following not far behind.

The throne room of the Palace's walls was lined in black marble like substance that seems to shine and reflect any light. At the Centre of the room sat woman in long silk made dress that covered entire body from her feet to her arms and just a teeny bit of her cleavage was showing. Just enough for almost any man wanting to see more of it. On her hands were rings her fingers of gold, silver and jewels of all kinds. In between her finger of her left hand was gold plated cigarette holder. While this looked woman looked liked she had the perfect body for she looked like woman that seen 18 summers but this was not true though. This woman's true age was actually 56 but you wouldn't guess if it weren't for the long grey hair. This just in case you haven't guessed this woman was Eris T. Loki the acting Queen of Pergrande and the Aunt of Zacchary.

Upon Entering the Zacchary could feel cold sensation running though his body. Despite Eris being his Aunt, he could never fully trust her. She always looked at you as if you were inferior or some insect that needed to be stepped on with those grey piercing eyes. She also gave of a feeling that she always had ulterior motive when speaking in her befenley voice. Then again as far as Zacchary remembered she was always like this even her to own family. Things only got worse 8 years ago when his mother the late Queen Elisha Pergrande and his father King Prometheus T. Loki died. Eris only got the throne because Zacchary was too young at the time and according to law could not receive the throne until he turned 21. Which so happened to be in a few days henceforth he figured that his Aunt would try to kiss up to him or make him a great offer. So, he won't get rid of her. Just like what she did for the previous Magic Council so that they would ignore her dealings on the black market.

Eris turned towards him and spoke in sarcastic manner ''Well finally if it isn't my darling nephew'' taking a puff of her cigarette ''I thought I sent for you 20 minutes _sighs_ Never get a cat to a human's job '' Zacchary glares at her slightly '' What is you want Aunt. If you want to convince me to keep you on after I'm crowned king you are going to be sadly disappointed'' Eris gave sweet sickly smile ''Oh nothing like that my nephew I just wanted ask you if you know about the war going in Fiore correct?'' Zacchary gave her a confused look ''Yeah, it's been all over the newspapers and we get updates from the Magic Council''. Eris lets out slight laugh and blushes in embarrassment ''Haha yes that's true but I got even more news that concerns that war, I got an offer from great ...No! Great is not good enough to describe him. Godly and Handsome being would be it'' Zacchary eyes widen slightly. ''Aunt what have you done?'' Eris's smile turns evil grin ''I have just made an Alliance that will insure that are our Kingdom becomes even greater. I have pledged my Heart, Body and Soul to the Leader of the Coalition, the Being of Chaos, King of Rakuen and soon to be Emperor of the Universe Konton!' ' Zacchary is now staring Eris in horror. Nike who had been in the room with them was looking horrified as well.

Eris then rises from her chair and slowly walks towards her nephew and stopping just in front of him ''The reason I called is that I wish to offer you an option. If you give up your claim to the throne. I promise that I will vouch for you in the new universe order, you may also keep the privileges you have already and everything that comes with it 'and If you swear to our new Emperor Konton and accept as Queen'' Zacchary was too stunned for words. This could not be the true. The fact that other worlds actually exist and that his Aunt had just sold their Kingdom to an enemy was horrifying. His fear quickly turned rage. ''I can't believe you sell this Kingdom out. You have done many things Aunt. Raised the taxes of this Kingdom to a point where the people are starting starve, made dealings on the black market and have any politician who was against you assassinated. I was hoping in time you take my late mother's teachings to heart. Through Kindness and Courage does one succeed, Through Wisdom and Strength does one achieve, for that is mark of a true leader''. Zacchary then unsheathes his sword points at Eris. The sword is a shining sliver blade with a red lacrima just between the sword and the handle. ''Eris T. Loki I swear on this sword and as the Crown Prince of Pergrande that I will stop you and Konton!''. Zachary jumps back and begins to chant. ''Sword Magic: Cross Slash!'' By swiping his sword in a cross motion, a cross of light fires itself towards striking her in the adenoma. However, before Zacchary can celebrate smoke seems to seep from the wound. ''Did you honestly think that wouldn't have some way to defend myself nephew? What you just hit was my smoke body thanks to my Smoke Magic''. Taking a puff of her cigarette holder, she chants ''Smoke Magic: Choking Mist!'' A haze of smoke suddenly filled the room blocking Zacchary's view. He got himself into defensive stance expecting an attack at any moment. ''Smoke Magic: Suffocating Haze! '' Suddenly Zacchary found himself finding it hard to breathe and started coughing his lungs burning. ''Like that? While Smoke Magic is not the best form of Magic in terms of offensive abilities but it has of it uses. For example, I can use to it to speed up the process it takes for the smoke to enter your lungs and thus suffocate you to death'' However before she could brag any further. Zacchary stabbed his sword into the ground. ''Sword Magic _coughs_ Heavenly Breese! Suddenly the cold light wind started to fill the room and remove the smoke around he took a deep and started breathe more easily. ''You forgot what this sword can Aunt. Deus Custos also known as the God Protector. A sword created by the First Queen of our Kingdom to protect her younger brother the second ruler and First King, Abel Pergrande. This Sword is designed to protect the member of the Royal Family that wields it from all magic attacks. The only one can hurt me is who shares the same bloodline as our first King.' '

At this time, you would expect someone Eris boast on about how she would defeat them regardless or at least look scared and beg for mercy. Instead she gave a smug look and started to giggle. '' Oh, silly me I forgot about that pesky sword. I only saw that sword one other time. With your mother who by the way never used the sword even once so can you blame me? Though she could have used prevent her death. Hmmm sometimes I wonder what brother my saw in her. Anyway, you will have to forgive for my mistake. I honestly thought I could get rid you regardless. Oh well time for plan B.'' She then did oddest and probably most pervy thing to do in front of her nephew. She put her right hand down cleavage. Zacchary blushed turned his head away trying to look away but not too much in case this was just a plan to make him let his guard down. He then turned his head back when Eris brought out the most uninspected thing he thought he sees. Which so happened be a …. A snail, no really it looked like a mini snail about the size of her hand with a red shell with buttons on top of the said shell. It had a wire and receiver attach to it. Eris then gave him a prideful smirk at his confused and shocked face. ''Oh, do you like it nephew? It is similar to a Communication Lacrima though slightly different as well. This is what they call Transponder Snail in the Pirate World. Now if you excuse me I need to make quick call. ''

She typed in a few buttons then picked up the receiver. The Snail's eyes opened and it started chant ''PruPruPru PruPruPru''. Over and over again like it was ringing it then clicked. '' It's time you show yourself''. Before Zacchary could ask who, she was talking to the ceiling above him collapsed. ''Your Majesty look out!'' Nike pulled Zacchary out the way to avoid being crushed by the failing derbies.'' Zacchary then prepared for whatever caused the ceiling to collapse. To his surprise it looked like a child either that or a small person. But he couldn't entirely tell just because the person in front him was hooded.

''Can't beat me by yourself Aunt so you hired some Dark Wizard to do instead?'' Zacchary said while standing up preparing for whatever the person in front of him tried to do. ''It does not matter who you send at me Aunt as long as I have this sword I cannot be harmed'' The person in front of him then chanted in a female voice. Lightning God's Bellow!'' A powerful wave of Black Lightning headed straight towards him. Zachary prepared himself ''Sword Magic: Divine Shield'' A sphere light surround him ready to protect him the blast. But to his surprise when the lightning struck the shield it broke though easily and struck him with overwhelming force. Pain pierced throughout his entire body and course through his entire system. When it finally stopped he was on his knees panting for breath still feel a bit shocked. ''Impossible how could?'' Before he said another word Eris gave out a laugh of triumph. ''I told you that my new allies were powerful. I dare even say that Konton is even more God like than even the gods of our world.'' Zacchary just ignored her and stared the figure in front of him. ''Who are you? How did you bypass past this sword defenses? Only members of the Royal Family should be able to bypass this sword's defenses and I am only member of Royal family left alive.'' Before he can say anything further girl in front of him removed her hood, He gasped in shock. The girl in front had equally Golden Long Blonde hair. With it a long braided styled ponytail on top just at the back of her head and Golden eyes. But it was not just the fact that this girl front of him looked like a relative. No, he knew who it was and what shocked him the most was how in Earthland is she here. ''Queen Defillia '' Zacchary managed to spurt but his came out shaky. Eris then spoke up ''Your eyes do not deceive you my Nephew. Who you see in front of you is most definitely the First Queen and Founder of our great Kingdom, Defillia Pergrande herself. Also known as the Maidan of the God Slayers. The very creator of that very magic.''

Deifillia then raised her hand again ready to attack again. However, before she could cast spell Zacchary was lifted up in the air. ''Nike?'' Zacchary said in relief. Nike who had managed to escape most of the fighting without scratch. Lifted up Zacchary using her Aera and was making her way for the collapsed hole in the ceiling . To their surprise it was not just the celling to the floor above that been broken though. But all the way to the surface. Which was about 5 floors up she started to lift them up through the holes escaping to the surface as fast she could.

However, it was wasted effort because Deifillia just watched them fly away. She didn't even bother to attack. Safe to say this angered Eris. ''You just let them go you stupid girl! Don't you know what will happen now that he has escaped? Konton will have my head for this! Deifillia stared at her ''And said it was my hope he would escape. For I need him to bring them. Eris gave her a confused look. ''Them?'' Deifillia then said ''I will explain when the time is right. For now, have you sent the Pergrande Quartet on their mission?'' Eris nodded ''Yes, they should be at Magnolia by now'' Deifillia then turned away from her and called out ''Come to me my servants.'' Just then out of no were twelve unknown shadowed figures appeared. ''Yes Mam?'' said one of the figures that stepped forward. This figure was a Bulking Tan Muscled man with short purple hair, Wearing triangle shape sunglasses. He had a large Mechanic right arm connected to the left hip with converted mast. He also wore a Marine like coat '' Yes, Zephyr I want you all to head Magnolia and assist the Quartet. You are not however to engaged Chitsujo. You will also follow Bellona's every commanded''

The twelve figures nodded before vanishing. Eris who been listening to the whole display stood up in fury. ''Do you think my Quartet. My personal Bodyguards can't handle this mission? Eris angrily replied Deifillia merely respond ''If their leader can't handle a simple task of taking on a rogue boy then what hope do they have? Besides this is merely a precaution and furthermore it was a request from Captain Bellona, She asked as for backup and frankly I agree with her '' Before Eris could say another word she left room leaving Eris to whaler in her anger.

 _Date: x792 Au_ gust 31st , _Kingdom of Fiore, Outskirts of Magnolia_

Magnolia was still in state of shock just after the war. But the people will move on. Despite the destruction n that happened during the Battle of Magnolia the people managed to rebuild most of the buildings fairly quickly, taking only a few days rebuild around 90% of town. Though the main reason was because the citizens already familiar to destruction of their property. In fact one of the most common thing that each citizen shared was that they all once had something of theirs, be it item or their home that was accidently destroyed by a Fairy Tail member. I mean come on this is the Guild's hometown after all.

Right now, the whole city was going be playing hosts of sorts to the Soldiers of Alliance. Tomorrow as thanks to them for taking their country back from clutches of the Coalition. The city was going with be filled Vendors, Food stands, Game Stands and just to add to the occasion a Miss Universe Contest. However, on out skirts of the city something else was also, being planned. Four women on the edge of East Forest, the closest Forest to the East of the Town were watching the citizens with curiosity. One of them was dark skinned with purple hair styled into a pony tail, wearing a red army shirt with dark red combat army trousers and black army boots with Kingdom's symbol on the back of her shirt. To her right a fair skinned woman with brown short bob styled hair. Wearing a white shirt with buttons and black trousers with black high heels. She was also wearing black fingerless gloves with Kingdom's symbol on it and wearing black prescription reading glasses. She was currently writing notes in the air with a light pen. On her left were two younger girls that both looked nearly identical that were in their late teens. Both girls had white long hair and grey eyes. Expect one had deep tan skin white the other had snow white skin. The one with the deep tan oddly enough looked like a cheerleader. Her top was red with a picture of Konton (Smiling evilly) with Kingdoms symbol on the back of it and she wore a black skirt with red and black sport shoes and red pompoms on her hands. Her counterpart was in a gothic Lolita styled dress all in black and was holding frilly black umbrella. Both girls looked look board the tanned one particularly.

''This is one boring when are we going to get started? I feel like I've been standing here for hours.'' Moan the tanned one. The other girl beside her was looking annoyed at her simply said ''It has only been one-hour Sunna.'' Sunna who didn't look satisfied with the answer started throw a tantrum. ''But it's so boring here just sitting! When we were given this mission, and I thought for sure it would have a little excitement. Being that it was in Magnolia. You know home to famous Fairy Tail Guild aka rumored to be the strongest guild in Ishgar and not just that. When I heard of the other strong fighters that are here as well. Like the Soul Reapers and Ninjas I thought for sure the minute we got here we would be thrust into battle maybe meet some hot guys. But no instead we a sitting in a forest that is filled with pervy monkeys'' The snow skinned girl simply sighed'' They are called vulcans and you need to have more patience. '' Tia corrected her.

Sunna ignored her and started saying over and over ''I want fight now!''

The woman that been writing notes in the air. Snapped the light pen in her hand in anger. ''Tia would you please have better control of your sister I am trying concentrate''

Tia simply gave the woman annoyed looking glare ''You try do better Isis. Instead just writing useless calculations that won't help us in battle.'' This prompted Isis to glare at her. ''I'll have you know that my calculations will help us complete our mission. Today will mark the day the Coalition turns this war into our favor. Mark my words! Besides Master Sagi seems to appreciate my calculations. He even promised me a position on his research team If our plans win us this war.''

Tia gave her curious look. ''Sagi? You mean one of the Nine Dark Circles? One of Konton's elite soldiers. That creepy guy that follows Konton around like a bad smell''

Isis nodded ''the very same and that is why I want this mission to go as swimmingly as possible. So, I won't have the likes of your sister ruining this mission because she is board. I also will ask you to not to insult our superior '' she said in a stern voice.

Tia rolled her eyes at this. ''Whatever you do know that Sagi most likely the rest of the Nine Dark Circles probably think very little of us'' Tia said. Sunna who had seem to have finally calmed from her temper tantrum. Overheard what they were talking about. ''Yeah besides it's weird to hear someone talk about their crush so passionately. '' Said Sunna, Isis then directed her attention to her. '' Your one to talk. You're wearing a top with Konton's face on it!'' Sunna merely replied back ''But those court guys in Rakuen selling it for good price. Plus, you can't deny that Konton's face looks damm good on my body'' Sunna said while striking a sexy pose. Tia and Isis just gave her deadpanned expression. ''Besides hasn't the Coalition been losing a lot anyway? What will one more loss do anyway?

''If we fail in this mission it won't be Konton or Sagi we will have worry about. '' Stated the purple hair woman who had been listening to their conversation but was still looking out into the city with intense focus. ''The Being of Order is one we have worry about the most. So that is why this mission needs to be done swiftly and carefully as possible. That is why I'm waiting for our contact to appear so I plan our next accordingly. Which reminds me, Isis have we received any contact from Lady Deifillia? The woman asked.

''Yes just a few moments I just got a telepathic message from her. It seems that your request for back up is being sent to us right now. '' And just after she said it a flash of light suddenly appeared behind them. In its place stood eleven figures along with Zephyr appeared . ''Are you Bellona? '' He addresses the purple hair woman. ''I am and you must be the backup. You are Zephyr correct?'' she asked. ''Yes, I am the one they call Zephyr and we have been ordered by Lady Deifillia to assist you in any way possible.'' Zephyr said

Bellona looks at of them then nods. ''Good then let me begin first you girl? '' She directed her attention to a girl that look around her early 20s with blonde hair that was styled in a long side pony tail. The girl stepped forward and answered ''Yes, my lady? '' Bellona eyed her as if she was trying to read her mind. ''You are Weyse? The one that faced Laxus Dreyer and the Thunder God Tribe by using that ancient God, Higurenokami am I correct.'' Bellona said.

Weyse smiled ''I am and may I say it so good to hear that my reputation has reached the ears of Pergrande Kingdom.'' she said with pride.

Bellona then glares at her which in turn causes Weyse to stop smiling and give a slight look of terror. ''Listen little Dark Wizard I don't trust you. In my opinion you and every other criminal should be locked up. It is because of you and the Dark Guilds that Ishgar has never achieved full peace. So, no going rogue! However, your magic will prove useful. But if you disobey one order I swear I will end your miserable existence '' She then addresses everyone ''And goes for all of you! This mission must go as swiftly as possible. With no mistakes.'' she said absolute authority this made everyone either scared of Bellona or make them hate her guts. Except for Zephyr he just just looked at her with a smirk and new found respect. Well looks like this kitty got claws''

However, Bellona ignores him and continues ''Now then Isis bring up the plans.'' said Bellona '' Yes Lady Bellona, Archive Magic! Isis chants '' Just then a yellow screen appeared in midair right in front of them it had map of the entire city of Magnolia on it. '' Now I've marked down the areas of our targets and here is how we will proceed'' Isis addresses everyone.

The fight for Fiore might be over with Alliance being victorious. But they are about to learn that must always be vigilante. For Konton and Coalition have many ways of how to win this war.

 _And were done, sorry if the chapter was short. But I'm kind new to this so can you blame me? Anyway, for any of you who don't know Zephyr is a character from One Piece Movie Z(Note please give credit to the original creator) and Weyse is an antagonist from Fairy Tail Gaiden: Flash of Great Lightning, Spin-off telling the events of what Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe was doing during the one-year time skip. As for the 10-other unknown characters they will reveal in the next chapters. But I will give you a hint. They are all characters based on either angelic beings or are related to gods. If you want to make suggestions feel free._

 _I also took the liberty of naming my characters after either a character from mythology or have biblical names. Example_

 _Deifillia in Latin that means: God's daughter henceforth why made a God Slayer,_

 _Zachary in Hebrew means: Remembered by God,_

 _Elishia in Hebrew means: God's Salvation,_

 _Abel ins named after Adam and Eve's first son_

 _Eris T. Loki is name after the Greek Goddess of chaos Eris, and Norse God Loki,_

 _Promethus is named after the Titan of Foresight,_

 _Isis is named after the Egyptian Goddess of wisdom_

 _Tia is named after the Haida Goddess of peaceful death,_

 _Sunna is named after the Norse Goddess of the sun,_

 _Bellona is named after the Roman Goddess of war,_

 _And finally, Nike is named after winged Greek Goddess of Victory._

 _Anyway, that all from me for now don't forget to leave a review thanks._


	2. Chapter 2

**Five Worlds War: Maiden of the God Slayers**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Enemy Within!**

 _Hey everyone it's me again Sorry it been while got a little writers block. Anyway it's time we start next chapter. I decided to not to have angel based characters. But if you guessed I decided to put spin-off characters or Anime only characters instead._

 _Just reminder the characters from One Piece, Fairy Tail, Naruto and Bleach are not mine, please to give credit to their original owners._

 _Remember this is a spin-off is based of ND2014 Five Worlds War so don't forget to check it out._

 _Also Skullak Tuma is a creation of dark machines so don't forget to check out his account and fanfics._

 _Date: Year X792, September1st, Crocus, Mercurius Palace 10:02am_

Things were quiet in Crocus. Most refugees from the east of Fiore have either returned to their homes or joined the volunteer's workmen force. Which basically helped civilians get safely back home, Help the alliance start to transfer the food, materials, etc. To the next world and get ready for the next campaign. Right now leading that transfer was Leader and Founder of the Alliance himself Chitsujo. He was also fulfilling his promise to Toma E. Fiore to help with restoring the country to its former glory. Right now the being of order was in the office that the king had provided for him and he just sent for his Intelligence commanders and Supreme Commander Dragon to come here. He wanted to talk them before he continued with leading the transfer.

 _Knock, Knock_ ''Come in.'' Just then a male soldier from Menou came in with Monkey D. Dragon and the Intelligence Commanders in tow. ''I'm glad you came there is couple of things I wish to discuss before I leave you to help with the transfer.'' Before Chitsujo continued he noticed one of his commanders wasn't here. ''Where is Kisuke?'' The commanders looked around in shock and confusion until Beckman spoke ''He was with us coming here. Where did that lazy bastard run off too'' he spoke in slight annoyance. Then Mavis noticed something on his back. ''Ben there appears to be note stuck to your back'' Beckmen appears slightly annoyed after hearing that but asks ''Probably from Kisuke, what does it say.'' Mavis the proceeded to read out loud ''Kick me''

Safe to say this caused almost everyone in the room to comically fall over and this pissed off Beckmen even more. ''Lazy bastard! When I see him again going kill him.'' Before he continued Mavis spoke up again ''Wait there's more. Dear Beckman, Mavis and Shikaku I've been invited to be a judge in the Miss Universe contest, Be back in few hours signed Kisuke''

This just made everyone in the room sweat drop and Chitsujo sigh, He heard of this contest, in fact he himself was originally invited to be a judge in the contest but politely declined. The contest was suggested and being promoted by Sorcerer Weakly and the Pixie Path Shipping Company, the biggest shipping company in Ishgar as way for the other worlds to bond and help promote diplomacy between all five worlds henceforth why they invited judges from all five worlds to participate. ''Well we will have to deal with Kisuke later. Anyway I called you all here because I'm going to be going to my kingdom soon to begin the transfer and to check on things, I'm also going to check on the borders with my Saint Warriors and I wanted to remind you all we need to stay vigilant'' This made Dragon raise an eye brow ''Your worried your brother might do a sneak attack while your away, Just like he did with that prison break three month ago?''

Chitsujo nodded ''Exactly while I have faith that you all can counter whatever my brother throws at you. I still feel the need to warn you though. That prison break was also message meaning: I can attack you anytime I want. Plus I have no don't many plans in his head.''

''Troublesome and here I thought we able to get some down time'' sighed Shikaku.

''Someone needs to keep the fort steady. Not all of us can relax and take break Shikaku. But don't worry I also requested the rest the Alliance Leadership to help out just in case. Currently Lady Mizukage and Master Bob are with workmen force get any refuges home or any family that have separated because of this war '' replied Chitsujo ''I also must request you keep an eye on the Acts of Order. I know those boys can take care themselves and have others to look out for them. But I've watched those boys their entire lives and can't help but a sense of responsibility for them ''

This made Dragon think for a moment and a sense of understanding came over him. Being the Father of Monkey D. Luffy, though he wasn't there for him for the majority of the boy's life he still felt a slight concern for him but ultimately trusted that he could take of himself. Besides out of him and Chitsujo, Chitsujo was probably the better father or a least more of a father to him than him.

''Don't worry Chitsujo you have nothing fear we all know the risks of this war. But we also know we can counter anything that Konton and the Coalition throw at us'' replied Dragon.

 _Date: Year X792, September1st, Magnolia 10:30am_

Magnolia right now was bursting with life right now. Vendors filled almost every street in the city. All shops, bars and restaurants were offering 80% deal on all members of Alliance. This made a particularly Hokage happy and go out do what she loved most…Gambling much to the distress of her poor assistant Shizune. As it so happened the Akane Resort had opened a temporary casino that suckers I mean customers of her kind will enjoy and by her type I mean the Legendary Sucker Type.

''Lady Tsunade I beg you please don't go spending large amounts of money again. You already own large amount of debts in our world'' cried Shizune. Shizune's mind flash backed to all the times. They moved from village to village back in the Land of Fire all the time just to escape debt collectors note this was before Tsunade was made the 5th Hokage.

Sadly this didn't stop Tsunade's resolve. In fact it seemed to strengthen it. ''We have about a week before we set out to the next world Shizune. So I'm going try out my luck here before we set out. Besides different world, Different laws of physics. So that must mean my luck in this world must be different! I can sense it Shizune I can win this one'' She said with new found determination but this only caused Shizune mentally cry.

The two eventually reached a small two story building with neon like lights saying Akane's Mini Casino. At the front desk stood a dark blonde long haired woman with a pink bonnet on her head and wearing a frilly pink dress. ''Hello welcome Akane's Mini casino. How may I help… Excuse me Miss? But do you so happen to be one of the Alliance Leaders? The 5th Hokage Tsunade?'' the dark blonde haired girl asked.

Tsunade blinks at this a little surprised and then smiles.'' Why yes, I am'' The girl then out of nowhere stars appeared in her eyes and she grabs Tsunade's left hand and started crying tears of joy. ''I just wanted to thank you so so so so much for helping to take back our country from the coalition. You are too kind''

Both Tsunade and Shizune are both looking at her with sweat drop expressions. ''My pleasure'' Tsunade says. ''Would you please stop crying It's Kind of awkward trying to talk to someone when their crying tears of joy'' Tsunade says, this makes the girl stop crying. ''Sorry I'm Michelle Lobster. It is an honour to welcome you to our casino''

Tsunade returning a smile ''Tsunade of the Sanin, Thank you, can I have 500 tokens please?''

''Wait I know that I'm not supposed to do this but here.'' Michelle hands over a flyer to her. On it says Miss Universe Contest. Prize Money: 5000,000,000 Jewels, Date: 1st September, "2pm Magnolia Park. Tsunade looks at the flyer in mild curiosity, she then turns to Shizune. ''Shizune what's the current exchange rate between Jewels and Ryo right now?''

Shizune is puzzled by this question but then she looks at the flyer and gets what she is saying. ''I can't exactly remember the number my lady, But I figure it would be enough to pay of at least 40% of your debt'' Shizune said ''Well then cancel the gambling plans Shizune because I am entering that contest!'' Tsunade says in determination.

This makes Shizune jump with glee ''Really my Lady if you win please tell me you plan to using the money to off pay of most your debts?''

Tsunade gives a look of approval to her ''I do, but it's not just that I'm hoping to accomplish,'' This confuses Shizune but before she can ask Tsunade answers by saying ''Because the moment I pay off most my debt, Then I can barrow even more money allowing me to gamble even more and heck if I win this contest that must my luck be different in this world''

This caused Shizune comically fall over. Tsunade turns back Michelle ''Thank you, Here's a tip as thanks'' Tsunade hands a 10 Jewel note. ''Oh your too kind and I wish you luck in the contest''

After Tsunade and Shziune left, Michelle left her desk and walked into a nearby alleyway. There to greet her was a tall, thin man with pale skin and shaggy, dark brown hair, two bangs of which cross over the bridge of his nose. His turquoise-colored eyes are circled by spiked purple ovals. He stood their leaning on the alley wall. ''Was there any trouble Imitatia?'' Just then the dark blonde woman's outfit transformed from a pink dress to strapless shirt made entirely of dark green petals, long, dark green gloves that reach to the top of her arms. A short wide skirt made of dark green petals that point sideways and she also wears pouch-like boots. Her left arm and both her legs are adorned by light green thorny vines. Covering her right eye is a rose shaped eye patch.

''No trouble Muramasa, honestly I thought the Hokage would be a lot harder to fool. I guess title doesn't always mean you're superior or intelligent. Though I did sense an Immense amount chakra honestly if she was born in this world. She would be a Wizard Saint. '' Imitatia smirked. Just then she noticed that Muramasa had a little blood dripping from his nose. Safe to say this did not make Imitatia happy. ''Did you just look at my body while was transforming?'' she asked in annoyed and pissed off tone''

Now I know what you are thinking. That there is no way that big bad Muramasa the very same guy who caused the Zaputako Rebellion is a pervert. Well it turns after his first death at the hands of Ichigo He mellowed out a little bit after being brought back by Konton. During his time in the Coalition he tried to keep mostly to himself mainly because he was one of the few people resurrected by Konton that was content in staying dead and he also didn't hang around with anyone else other Skullak Tuma (Who was now dead) and this woman, he consider the rest of Coalition trash. However fate was not lucky and suddenly this woman started hanging around for whatever reason. Not that he minded too much. He also now has an intense hatred for his former master Kōga Kuchiki. As such when he was revived he disowned his master and vowed to kill the latter himself someday. He still however needed some sort edge over him due to the latter knowing most his abilities and him getting a couple of Allies might help with that goal.

Muramasa who just got out of his train of thought then noticed the strip of blood coming out of his nose. ''Of course not Imitatia'' Wiping away the strip of blood from his nose ''What do take me for?'' being offended at the thought.

Imitatia doesn't look convinced but moves on. ''Contact Sue tell her we have finished our assignment'' she sighed

Muramasa grabs a transponder snail from his pocket. ''Sue this Muramasa calling are you their?''

 _Meanwhile on one of Magnolia's rooftops 11:11pm_

Bellona stood watching in case any alliance soldiers took notice of them remaining vigilant she was after all in enemy territory though not an enemy by her choice. Truthfully if it was up to her, her country would have remained neutral in this war. She considered the Coalition an Axis of evil filled with almost all the scum in the universe had to offer. But no Queen Eris had some weird obsession with the leader of Coalition after hearing about Konton from the Chairman of the Magic Council, Lord Hyperion. After that Eris did all she could to try contact him, Instead three days earlier he contacted her offering her alliance and a great position in the new universe order in exchange for her loyalty. Bellona didn't trust Konton and convinced Eris to at least at first meet with Konton in person before considering an alliance. Next thing they knew they were at the Kingdom of Rakuen on visit and to make sure that Konton could be trusted. However that visit did not go as she had planned.

 _Flashback_

 _Date: August 28_ _th_ _Watcher's World, Kingdom of Rakuen_

Eris and Bellona were being escorted to Lord Konton's Throne room by one of his servants. ''Tell me servant girl what this Lord Konton like? I've heard stories about him from Dracolus Hyperion and when he spoke about him it was with great fear. So I figure he must be quite powerful if he made even wizard saint scared '' Eris asked.

The servant girl first looked around making sure no one was watching and then answered. ''Lord Konton is a powerful man who rules with absolute power and one of the two most Godly beings in the universe.'' Just then girl the stopped talking, Bellona could swear she saw a look of fear in her eyes looking right past her.

Eris and Bellona turned around to see a tall man in red cloak with silver hair and red eyes walking towards them. The servant girl gasped slightly and Eris squeaked in delight ''Lord Konton at we finally meet in person'' Konton ignored her and turned his attention to the servant girl. ''My dear you said one of the most godly beings in the universe are saying that I am on equal strength to my brother?'' Konton narrowed is eyes slightly at the girl.

Suddenly the servant girl got down on her knees. ''Forgive me my Lord. You are correct Chitsujo is nothing but insect compare to you. You are the only God this universe needs'' Konton now looking satisfied ''Don't forget again, now go attend to your other duties I will take our guests to the throne room'' The Servant girl ran as if the Devil himself (Which Konton kind of is really) was after her. Bellona looked a little scared herself and shocked at the display and fear the girl showed while Eris on the other hand was blushing like school girl.

''Such fear, such authority. You truly are what all the stories have said.'' Eris squealed with hearts in her eyes oddly enough, she then kneeled towards him and bowed her head. ''I am Eris .T Loki current ruler of Pergrande Kingdom. But you probably already know that being the one of the Watchers '' Konton looked at her and gave pleased and evil smirk, though Bellona didn't know if he was being friendly or just he liked the praise perhaps he was even just faking being pleased if so he was good actor. Konton liked people like Eris who were completely loyal to him. They were the most fun and easiest exploit he knew that this woman would be useful to him it was one reasons he invited the latter. ''Thank you Eris, But it is common thing me to do. My subjects need realize that there is only one God in this universe and that is me. But enough of that let us head into the throne room. Forgive me by the way for the reason I was not there to greet you there was because I was in meeting with one of my elite soldiers.'' As they walked two the throne room Bellona kept staring at Konton as if trying to get read on him and what his true intentions were but she just couldn't but did feel sense malice off him. Once they reached their throne room Konton calls for another servant to bring refreshments.

Konton then sits on his throne and beckons Eris closer. ''Now Eris you are probably wondering why I contacted you. Well see one of my Acts of Chaos will soon be facing against the Alliance's 2nd and 3rd Divisions on what will most likely be the final battle for Fiore. Whether he succeeds or fails decides if I require your assistance or not.'' Eris blushed and bowed again. ''Myself and my country are at your beck call my lord''

''My lady should we not wait to hear what Lord Konton wants to tell us and why he requires are help for? '' Bellona speaks up. Eris turns towards her and gives a slight glare to the latter. ''Second this goes against everything that the whole Ishgar stands for. The Pergrande Kingdom and Kingdom of Fiore are Great shields of Ishgar. That is what late King David decided and King Raludo E. Fiore decided after Great Isgahran War and we would never turn our weapons against each other again. And last is you Konton!'' Bellona pointed a finger towards Konton emphasize her point. '' If you're as strong as the Magic Council says are you then why do you require us to help you?''

Konton looks at her then in sly voice speaks. ''Let's get one clear I don't need your help this merely an invitation. On which if your country decides join will determine you're and it's position in the new universal order. But I think the real reason is that you want challenge me to test my power?'' He then gave cocky all-knowing and smug like smirk to Bellona before continuing ''Well how about this? Hit me with your strongest attack. Just so you know I will retaliate afterwards.''

Bellona responded by glaring at the latter but then brought what look a small sparkly like cube from her pocket. Then suddenly the cube began to change shape. ''Alteration Magic!'' Bellona chanted. Suddenly hanging over her left shoulder stood a giant glittering Bazooka.

Konton looked at this with a slight but alert curiosity but in calm voice he said. ''Ah yes Alteration Magic the magic to change the function and shape of almost any item the user touches. You made good use of by those Stellanium cubes in your pockets. They are strong type of magic crystal said to be tougher than diamond. Found and exported from Kingdom of Stella. But I know you can do better than that.'' Konton then puts one his hands out and does come own gesture. ''Well then give me your best shot.''

Bellona growls at him and aims the bazooka at him. ''Guns Magic, Big Bang Five Magic Missiles! ''. Suddenly five magic circles appear in row in front of the firing part of the Bazooka in color order of Blue, Red, Brown, Yellow and Green . All aimed directly at Konton. With no less than second later five projectiles Water, Fire, Earth, Lightning and Wind fired upon Konton. But he just stood there with same cocky smirk. ''Your too arrogant for your own good Asshole!''

When the attack hit Konton Bellona was expecting a beaten, possibly dead Konton in its place but after the smoke had cleared. Their stood Konton completely unharmed behind him a damaged throne and wall. Konton laughed and then in a sarcastic manner ''Oh ow I'm so much pain somebody please put out of this misery. _Laughs_ Really Bellona I know you can do better than that. Sure you may give the court members in our kingdom a good run for their money. But ultimately you lose too them. Having said that I know you haven't seen them fight yet. But considering I created Zeref someone who is feared far and wide around your world. What do think I can do?'' said Konton.

Bellona slightly livid and angry, though she managed to keep a calm face used her Alteration Magic again. Now changing her weapon form from a bazooka to gigantic sparkly Long sword in its place she then points he weapon towards Konton ''You want my best Konton then here it is.''

Bellona leaps to towards him intending cut of his head but when she struck the latter. He blocked it with his finger. ''Oh please'' And before Bellona could blink Konton excreted more of his Reiki. Just after that Bellona coughed up blood ''What the hell are you!?'' she manged to scream.

 _End Flashback_

After that everything went black and around a few hours later Bellona woke up at the Medical wing of Palace. She later recovered the next day the though she was told by the medics that she was lucky to be still breathing and that Konton was not even using 10 percent of his power a thought that scared the hell out of her though and according to them the attack rupture her organs.

''Captain Bellona !'' Bellona turned around to see a young light brown skinned woman with dark green hair. She has a small, green oval-shaped jewel on the center of her forehead and small red earrings. She also wears a purple, jester-like hat with Pergrande's symbol she is wearing a blue shirt with ripped sleeves, and green pants held up by a buckle belt and also has reddish-pink bandages wrapped around her wrists, and seems to wear only black socks on her feet.

Beside her and a bald dark skinned man in a reddish-violet V-necked shirt under a pale-green jacket, with a furry blue trim around the collar. He also sports a pair of gold-framed glasses that have purple lenses, with one of these lenses being mostly broken.

''What is it Sue, Boze you both have something to report?'' Bellona addresses them. ''Yes captain we both just letting you know that Muramasa and Imitatia have completed their assignment.'' Address Boze

Bellona nods ''Keep me updated and return to your assignment''

The former wizards of Phantom Lord saluted before returning to their assignment leaving Bellona to her thoughts.

 _Magnolia's Shopping District 11:50am_

''I wonder if Tatsuki would like this'' said Orihime to herself. Orihime was currently looking through the shopping district looking at all the vendors and all the shops that Magnolia had to offer. Right now she was currently looking for stuff to bring back for her friends. Kind of odd that even in the middle of the war that she can use her downtime to play tourist. The item that she was observing was black karate belt with a red lacrimas on it.

''That my fine lady is known as the Crimson Flame Karate Belt. It grants the user the ability to use fire with every punch and kick, high quietly, Able to be used for 20 years, made and shipped from the Pergrande Kingdom itself'' Said the street vendor. ''I'll take it how much?'' smiled Orihime

''For you fine lady only 10,000 Jewels''. After handing the money over to the vendor Orihime went back over to the few friends currently she was spending time with new old and friends to make it more clear, Rukia, Rangiku, Sherria, Wendy and Carla.

Carla being well Carla decided to give the girl scolding. ''Now what took so long do you how long we were waiting? Around 25 minutes we have to hurry if we make it to sign up you girls up for Miss Universe Contest''

''Don't worry Carla we have no need to rush we still around 4 hours before the contest starts'' Wendy said. Rukia then pipes in saying ''I'm surprised you care after all you aren't even entering the contest'' This causes Wendy to blush slightly ''Well the reason for that is because of one I don't think I would stand a chance and plus Carla thinks I shouldn't''

''I honestly I don't think Wendy should demean herself by entering that peeping show contest. Plus Wendy I don't to be mean but I think it would be extremely unfair considering some of the competition you would be facing it would unfair advantage '' said Carla. Of course Carla was referring to woman like the majority of the females in their guild. Along with a few woman in the Alliance like Rangiku and Orihime just to name a couple had great bust sizes Wendy not so much. This causes Wendy to sulk in corner of the street with a dark shroud over her head.

''Oh Carla don't be mean to her, I mean yeah your right she does not have rocking chest and glorious ass that I have, But then again she is only 13 years old so that to be expected. But hey I started with small chest when I was Wendy's age well not really that but smaller than it is right now. So trust me Wendy with determination and Luck you will grow to have a rocking hot body as well'' Rangiku proudly declared while doing a sexy pose. Carla however gave her a look of disproval and then spoke ''Wendy please no matter what woman you grow up to be please do not lower yourself to the level of a skank and become like her'' Carla said.

Rangiku looked offended at called being a skank and started to get into an argument with Carla of how woman should look and behave. In the meantime Rukia who had been looking at this with deadpanned expression thought I was right I am the voice of sanity here no scratch that in entire alliance. (But to honest is anyone in the alliance truly sane?)

Sherria then tried to lighten the mood by suggesting ''Hey guys why don't we grab something to eat I know this great restaurant in town. Plus we might as well grab something since we don't how long the contest will last''

As if on cue turned all their stomachs rumbled. ''Ahem perhaps lunch is good idea after all it's not healthy skip meals'' Rukia piped in. ''By the way Orhime what did you buy anyway ?'' Orihime then pulled the belt she bought for Tatsuki. ''I got this really cool belt that allows you to shoot fire just by punching and kicking.'' Rukia stared at her for moment she then thought about some of the people back in the living world. She could tell Orihime missed her friends and was also trying to look the bright side as well. Though this made her wonder though what was stopping Konton from targeting the those people or even the living world itself. Before she could think on it further Carla spoke up ''Ms. Kuchiki will please stay focus or we are all going to lunch without you'' This made Rukia snap out of trance and went to catch up with the others.

 _Magnolia 8-Island Restaurant 12:30 pm_

The 8 Island Restaurant was currently busting with life and nearly over packed to brim with civilians and Alliance soldiers. However three out four soldiers in particular were currently making pigs of themselves. Ichigo Kurosaki was currently watching in disgust his three other fellow Acts of Order gorge themselves on the mountains of food currently on the table. How Yajima, the 8-island manger and head chef of the restaurant managed to keep up with appetite of three bottomless pits was beyond me.

''Hey can we get more food over here!'' Luffy said with in his food. Ichigo again watched this in disgust and then looked at his bowl of ramen. ''You know I think I just lost apatite'' Ichigo Deadpanned. This caught Naruto's attention ''Hey Ichigo you going to finish that ramen?'' Naruto with food in his mouth while accidently spitting food in his face.

''Dude would you please not spit food in my face. Second how can I eat anything after watching you guys eating like pigs''

''Sorry who's a pig?'' piped in Natsu who also had food in his mouth. ''I rest my case'' Ichigo deadpanned. ''Enough talk more food I'm starving'' Luffy yelled.

''Just coming Luffy'' a voice from behind Ichigo said which he recognized turning his head. ''Lisa! What hell are you doing here and what hell are you wearing?!'' Currently she was wearing 8-Island waitress uniform. ''Oh Mr. Yajima needed some extra help plus he said I get to keep this uniform.'' smiled Lisa. ''I also plan to use this outfit for the Miss Universe Contest.''

Of course you would be interested in that stuff damm perverted woman Ichigo mentally thought. Before he could talk about any further he again heard familiarly voice calling him. ''Hey Ichigo''Lisa then headed off when she heard another customer call her over.

Ichigo turn to the entrance to see Orihime followed by, Wendy, Rukia, Carla, Rangiku and Sherria. She ran towards them and gave Ichigo a big hug accidently putting his face between her large rack. ''Muffled It good to see you Orihime but could you please let go of my head I can't breathe''

Orihime just realized what she was doing and let him go. ''Sorry'' blushed Orihime but before Ichigo could take in some much needed air something else press his head towards two large soft objects.

''Hey Ichigo long time no see even if was not that long ago since we saw each at the celebration feast but still.'' Smiled Rangiku

''Rangiku let me hey hell go'' Ichigo muffled

Rangiku then let him go and pouted ''Still such a grump are you Ichigo. Is that anyway to greet a friend''

''With the way you act around him you would think he was more than a friend'' said Carla in disproving manner. This caused Ichigo to turn red from embarrassment again and Rangiku glared at her. ''What are implying cat?''

Rukia not wanting another argument piped in to change subject. ''Anyway I see you four are doing well?'' She then looked at the others to gobbling down their meals and looked slightly disgusted at their manners. ''Why don't we eat together then head off to the to the Miss Universe contest together''

This finally got Natsu and Naruto to stop eating when their heard contest. ''Oh yeah I heard about that. Lucy said she was entering that I think Erza in it as well '' said Natsu ''Sakura also mentioned entering that contest I think Ino and Hinata are too.''

''Well ha's great the more the merrier smiled Sherria but then a look of determination appear in her eyes. ''But I'm still going to win'' said Sherria ''Ha in your dreams. I'm going to be the winner of that contest'' cheered Rangiku. ''I think your both wrong because it takes more than beauty to win a pageant contest. It takes talent along with wits as well'' commented Rukia

This caused Lisa to overhear and laugh ''No offense Rukia but you also have to have a good outfit and beauty as well. I mean look at this outfit for example. It's just sexy enough to guarantee me the win'' ''Again you girls talking about that dam peeping show contest can't you find something to talk about.'' Butted Carla again

While the girls for the third time today started argue. Wendy and guys minus Luffy who was still eating looked at with the arguing females with sweat drops.

Unknown to them that at nearby table with a cup of tea they were being observed by woman in Gotlic Lolita looking outfit holding a transponder snail. ''This is Tia the targets will be moving to designated point shortly'' ''Roger keep an eye on them don't let them out of your sight and prepare stage 2 '' respond Bellona on the other side of the call.

Tia who was calm unlike her younger sister Sunna who was known as someone kept her emotions completely in check at almost all times. She knew she couldn't have the Nine Tails brat detecting her. She then looked at each of the acts one by one. Then thought to herself by looking at she tell they hide such sadness and fear behind those smiling faces. She smirked to herself looking forward to the battle ahead she was going to enjoy toying with her victim.

 _Magnolia Station 12:45pm_

Sue and Boze were in a back street alley wearing cloaks in case anyone recognizes them. It has been over 7 years since they last been in Magnolia or Fiore in general. So it was unlikely anyone would recognize them but you could never be too sure.

''It's been awhile since we been home hey Sue?'' Boze said breaking the silence. Sue gave him an angry and replied ''Home? Are you serious Boze, Fiore stopped being are home after Phantom Lord's defeat at the hands of that detestable Fairy Tail.''

''I mean come on for god's sake after that battle anyone who was a member of Phantom Lord could not join any other Guild in country because they all hated and feared us.''

''Well you can't really blame them? After all we did try to blow up this entire city'' Boze shrugged

Sue then responded by waking him upside the head. ''Still then what is Gajeel's and Juvia's excuse? Those bastards were the top members of are guild. Are S-Class Wizards and they were at front lines of that war and yet still Makarov that old geezer found in his heart to forgive them and let them join their guild. Besides we just following Jose's orders, Che asshole I'm glad lost his magic again '' Sue was referring to Jose's defeat at the hands of Monkey D. Luffy at Kunugi Town.

Sue then respond by casting spell. ''Mirror Magic: See all Mirror, Locate Gajeel!'' A red hand mirror with gold outline appears in her hand and on the reflection of the mirror Gajeel appeared talking to Levy. ''See that smug bastard now. After all we did for him he leaves us behind and he was the one that started that war in the first place. Yeah it may have been Jose's orders too but still''

Boze looked at the reflection with slight sad expression. Sue in a way was right to be upset after all like Gajeel they grew in the crap conditions of Denish. Like Gajeel they were orphans that struggle to survie and when Gajeel became top dog in the city they were inspired that they both wanted to work for the latter eventually joining Phantom Lord not long after Gajeel. Were they both joined the latter in some his missions even though he was annoyed by their company.

After the war with Fairy Tail things started to go downhill they tried joining other guilds but they were always refused. Then not long after they heard that Gajeel and Juvia had joined Fairy Tail. At first they were happy for hem and even went to the Fantasia Parade to cheer them on. Afterwards they both hoped Makarov or Gajeel might come along and invite them to join the guild. But after months, nothing and so they made one of the most difficult decisions they ever made in their life they left the Kingdom of Fiore to seek a better life elsewhere.

It took a few months of traveling around the continent but eventually the made it Fenrir a small city just near north-east Border between the Country of Iceberg and Pergrande they ended after trying again and again to join an magic guild they came across but as faith would have it this was the place they met Bellona and the rest is history. However I will tell you about that later.

''It seems that you have trouble letting go of the past Sue'' Sue and Boze turned towards the end of the alley to see a young woman with long brown hair parted on the side, wearing a black shirt with a vest over it and red tie.

Sue just gave the woman a annoyed look ''Your late Yoshino but then again I guess we should expected it from someone who is a member of a failed dying race''

''Hey Sue that's a bit harsh'' Boze pointed out but Yoshino just raised her hand and replied ''There is no need to defend me Boze I know my race is a dying one and rightly we shouldn't even exist in the first place.''

''But we can talk about that later I found the target he Hyuga heiress is approaching we need only wait for the single''

Boze and Sue nodded ready for the battle ahead.

 _Outside Lucy's Apartment 1:00pm_

''Thanks Chopper for carrying my shopping'' Lucy smiled at the smallest member of the Straw Hat Pirates, Chopper who was in his Heavy Point holding a couple shoe boxes and carrying a lot shopping bags ''No problem Lucy I'm happy to help, but I thought you were going to compete in the Miss Universe contest?'' Questioned Chopper

''Oh I still am, But also figured that I need to pick my best outfit, But because when coalition invaded they ravaged I'm apartment and took almost everything of value. I figured I need a new wardrobe as well. Plus if I'm going to win I need the best outfit. After all I'm going against the best in this contest.

''Well I can't say much about beauty I never really look at human girls. But I do know that Sanji really likes Nami and Robin and calls them beautiful almost every day.''

''Hmm curious is either of them entering the contest?'' Asked Lucy, she secretly she wanted to know as many people in the contest as possible so she and figure what outfit would be the best to wear. She already lost Miss Fairy Tail contest 8 years ago because of Erza's Gothic Lolita outfit. So she was determined to win this contest. ''Only Nami, Robin is in up North right now she was invited by some archeologists from Fiore National History Museum to come and help look for artifacts in what's left of the ruins of Nirvana.''

This caught Lucy's interest it had only been a 12 days ago that 1st and 5th Division had fought that battle. To think it been around 7 months since the war began. God it felt like it been like couple years had gone by. Though she wonder how long this war would last and she still hoped that this war would not last for much longer Though one good thing came out of this war was she was able to meet and make new friends. She was also looking forward to meet the other members of Straw Hats. She had already met a few during when the 1st and 5th Division team against Nirvana but after hearing stories about their adventures from Chopper she couldn't wait to meet the rest. The one in particular in his crew she wanted to meet was Luffy, after meeting theother Acts of order she felt a sense that she was with Natsu. The Acts of Order had different personalities for sure. But they all had things in common one was their devotion to their friends. The Acts of Order were different people but similar none the less. It was nice but also strange in a way.

''Lucy, Mr. Chopper!''called Yukino who was running towards. ''Yukino hey what brings you here?'' Asked Lucy ''Oh I just wanted check on you after hearing Magnolia was one the Cities that were invaded by the coalition I just wanted to see if would any help clearing up your apartment?'' Yukino smiled

''It's ok Chopper's helping me. Say are you entering the contest too?'' questioned Lucy

''Oh uhhhh yes Master Sting actually wanted both me and Lady Minerva to enter. But Lady Minerva is currently back making Mr. Law dinner'' Blushed Yukino

''Are the rumors true are they an item?'' Lucy slightly shocked ''I don't think so I think Lady just wanted to be nice. Plus looked very annoyed by it'' answered Yukino. Well it's none of business want to come in? '' Lucy gestured to the front of her apartment.

Before they entered her apartment building Chopper said something else that caught their attention. ''Hey Lucy, Yukino do you smell smoke?'' Just then something caught Lucy's eye.

That was coming from right behind her apartment or specifically the back garden of the apartment. This was odd because as far she remembered the only other residents that lived here were her Land Lady and young foreign married couple from Bosco. But the odd thing was the three of them were not back in town right now. Sensing something going on she took out Loke's key ready to summon him at any moment. Yukino taking Libra's key just case. Both her Chopper and Yukino then put the bags and quietly made their way to the back garden. Just at the door leading to it she peaked through the window to get a closer look. The garden had an average sized lawn and small bench at the corner of it. But that was not she was staring at. What she saw was a man that was dressed as a monk with long white hair crouching at a pile of burning leaves.

Chopper who started to panic slightly who had reverted to his Brain Point started screaming. ''Ah intruder, call the Police, call the Fire department, call in the Alliance Soldiers!'' This made Lucy look deadpanned at him ''Umm Chopper we are Alliance soldiers''

''Oh yeah I forgot! '' Chopper backtracked a little, Lucy then took charge again. ''Ok Chopper Yukino the guy seems to be distracted but let's get behind him as quietly as possible''

''You know I can hear you right?''

''Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Lucy and Chopper screamed in fright hugging each other as the man appeared right in front of them.

''Open gate of the scales Libra!'' Yukino summoned Libra who prepared to use her gravity magic on command.

The man then oddly enough produced two sweet potatoes probably what he was cooking from that pile of leaves and smiled at them. ''Can I offer you any of you three a sweet potato?''

''Ehhhhh?'' the three blurted out in slight shock after that chopper who was the first to recover instinctively sniffed them and then turned towards Lucy. ''They smell ok to me Lucy'' He then grabs one and took a bite. Yukino a bit hungry and didn't want to seem rude took one as well.

''These are not bad'' smiled Chopper how started chopping his potato now, (Excuse the pun). Lucy however was still not sure about the guy. ''Wait a minute who are you? And what you doing cooking sweet potatoes in other people's back gardens! Lucy comically yelled

The man raised an eyebrow as if this was the most stupid thing anyone asked him. ''Well I'm hungry and my name is Furido. Please to meet you miss'' The man named Furido said put his hand forward offering a handshake ''That only answers one of my questions. Why are you here?''

Furido then walked over the small pile of burning leaves again and took out another sweet potato. ''Me I'm just monk traveling the world for enlightenment.'' Furido answered in calm tone.

Lucy still didn't know if he should trust him but relented for now and went take seat beside the guy with Chopper who got craving for another sweet potato. Yukino like Lucy was weary and decided to keep Libra here just in case. ''So don't mind me asking but if you are monk what religion do you practice?'' Lucy inquired she being a former heiress to once powerful Heartfillia Corzan before it became bankrupt had study a lot about the other countries and their histories which of course included other religions one example being the Zentopia Church which was big practice in the western countries of Ishgar.

''Furido smirked at her answered ''Let me answer you three with a question. Who is your King?''

''My King?'' Lucy said in confusion ''If talking about our country Leader then King Toma E. Fiore then Yukino answered.

''No I mean not your ruler of your country.'' This still confused Lucy trying to get what the man was asking her Yuknio was trying to think the answer. However before either could answer him Chopper came with an answer.

''For me I guess I have two Kings my Crew because we all want to help each fulfill our dreams and Luffy who is our Captain and is the man that become King of the pirates!'' Chopper said with pride and determination.

This surprised Lucy a bit because as she remembered the little reindeer was quite docile. Furido looked at Chopper and then smiled. ''Well said little raccoon dog''

''I'm a Reindeer!'' Chopper Deadpanned. Furido ignored that and turned waited for Lucy to answer.

Lucy thought for a moment then answered ''I guess my king would be my Guild mates and everyone in the alliance.'' She smiled

Yukino smiled at this and she agreed ''My would also be the same as Lucy's.''

Furido then laughed ''The Naivety of youth, such a beautiful thing but also a foolish. That saying I don't think you three wrong. But my King is someone who will change this universe we live in. I used to think my King was the Daimyo of my country but not anymore. You won't I believe me she exists but I will tell you one of her titles. She is known as the Protector of Humanity.''

Lucy, Chopper and Yukino looked at him with a sense of caution and confusion. The way guy had said it was as if he was talking about person and not some deity. Lucy herself didn't believe in gods. Sure gods in her world did exist but after hearing about Chitsujo and Konton who were said to be even more powerful then gods of her world or even Acnologia. It made her wonder is there something possibly than higher Lord Chitsujo and Konton that could be consider god?

Chopper himself was neutral on the subject. The only gods he had heard were the ones in Soul Society and the Wizard World. Sure the World Nobles called themselves Gods but they were just humans with a wealth and power in his world. When he heard the stories about Lord Chitsujo and Konton it made think that maybe there is something that could be consider God. But he didn't care if there was none or not as he was with his crew he couldn't care less.

Yukino didn't care about gods regardless this was mostly because in her earlier child her parents who were deeply religious would discipline her and sister Sorano and when she grew up. She gave her previous religious practices due thinking that religion or belief of any kind wasn't going to help change the world or help her defeat Zeref.

Furido then stood up and out no were a monk staff or khakkhara as it was also called appeared in his right hand.

Lucy then asked again ''Curious when you mean protector of humanity do mean Lord Chitsujo I know you said her, But are sure you don't mean him?'' Furido then gave her a sort of dark look. ''Oh no but don't worry you will be meeting them her soon.''

Then out of no were Lucy felt something press to her back. She swore it was hand or something and then her body started glow pink and she started to shrink. She felt weak and fell to ground and few seconds later, when she looked at herself to her shock she had regressed to a child. Her clothes had also way too big for her.

''What but how?'' Lucy said in shock ''You will have me to thank for that'' said a voice behind her. When Lucy turned around she saw woman with dark blue hair framing her face, which is held back with a hairpiece in the same upside down. She wore a black and gold Pirate's captain coat with a light brown formal shirt with a white long bow. On her legs were black leggings and brown high heels. ''What I just used is my Devil Fruit power. It is called the Return-Return fruit which allows me to regress the age of my opponent by 12 years. Judging by your size I would say your 6 years old now''.

''Lucy! Libra restrain those two!'' Commanded Yukino ''At once mistress!'' Libra getting into position to use her gravity magic on the two. ''Yeah like I'll let ya do that Earth Style Rock Struggle Jutsu!'' said Furido. The earth started to shift around Yukino and Libra trapping them and restricting their movement.

Lucy tried calling Chopper to help only to see that he had been knocked Furido personally. She then did the only she could do now ''Open gate of Lion Leo!'' called Lucy waving Loke's key in flash of light stood Loke ready to fight.

''Your Handsome Knight in Shining armor is Lucy'' said Leo only to get a look of shock when he saw Lucy's current state. '' Uhhh what in Earthland has happened to you Lucy?'' ''Not now the time Loke we got bigger problems right now''

Loke then saw Ain and Furido ''Two on one is not really favorable odds but I'll fight for my owner regardless. Pity one my opponents has to be a lovely looking Lady '' Safe to say this caused to blush in embarrassment.

Ain made the first move and rush to towards using the same ability that she used on Lucy earlier. She struck Loke but to her surprise nothing happened. ''What my Devil Fruit should work on all creatures. Why hasn't your age decrease?'' This confused Loke until Furido spoke up. ''Didn't you read the dossier on his race Ain? He's a Celestial Spirit, one he's immortal and two he could be Hundreds, possibly thousands of years older than us so your Devil Fruit powers will be useless against him hell your ability probably won't work on most Arrancars or Soul Reapers .'' This irritated Ain a bit but she kept calm and pulled out her twin daggers instead holding them in a reverse grip. ''You could have mentioned that before I wasted my first move'' Ain snapped at him and then proceeded to attack Loke who respond by coating his hands with his Regalus Magic matching Ain blow for blow. However Fudiro then appeared behind him with khakkhara coated in chakra and aimed for his mid-section. This Loke cry out in pain and stumble allowing Ain to a round house kick coated in armament Haki to gut sending crashing to nearby wall.

''I'm afraid that will be enough fisty cuffs Mr. Lion. Ain, Furido stand down'' Loke then saw Muramasa, Immitia and Isis on top of the roof of Lucy's Apartment. He was in pickle now two one would have been hard enough to handle. But one on five he knew he had to escape and warn the Alliance that intruders were here. He didn't want to leave Lucy, Yukino and Chopper but in this case it was the only option he had and he would be back with reinforcements as soon as possible. But before he can make a run for it he found that he couldn't move his legs or his arms then he looked at nearby window and upon a closer look he saw through the glass what looked like threads all over his body keeping him in place. ''What the hell? When did?'' ''Like it? Great talent curtsey of our friend over here Muramasa'' Sneered Isis and gestured to Muramasa. After that she jumped of the roof top along with Muramasa and Immitia to join them on the ground level. She then started to circle Loke observing him like he was a piece of meat. Lucy on the hand was shock she couldn't believe one of women in front was her doll, her little sister Michelle. Why was she with the Coalition? But before she could think on this further Isis spoke up. ''Well done you two, you captured three of our targets already I must say after hearing about your great failures. I honestly was unsure if you could you pull off such an important task. Ain I want you to take these three to the designated spot.''

''Since when are you in charge of this mission In fact why are you here in the first? Weren't you supposed to be after the other target?'' Ain glared at Isis not liking she said earlier to her.

Isis merely shrugged at this ''Be assured Ain I've already assigned someone more capable for that target. Second I'm here because I'm about test my theory that will benefit us and our mission now leave''

This didn't seem to work with Ain but she complied none less grabbing Chopper and throwing him over left shoulder. She then approached Yukino and used her devil fruit reverse her age as well taking the rest of her Pieces and Ophricrus keys in process. Lucy was still in shock until she then noticed Ain went to grab her wrist. She went to grab Virgo's key. But then Furido snatched the pouch containing the rest of her Zodiac keys. Lucy let out scream of protest and proceeded to call for help. But before she could do that Immitia went over to her and crouched to her level.

''Don't make this difficult Big sister'' she said in calm voice. Lucy finally and asked with tears in her eyes ''Michelle why are you with these people?'' But before she could answer Furido used his staff to knock her out. This earned him a glare from Immitia. Furido merely replied ''I'm afraid you're going to have leave the reunion till later''

''If you are finished acting idiots I would like to get this under way'' snapped Isis she was starting to getting annoyed with interruptions. And she already had annoying people in her life in the form Tia and her sister Sunna. After that Ain was left dragging the knocked out targets with her Isis then proceeded to her theory. ''Now Muramasa now that's out of the way l'll need you to do one more thing for me''

''Which you had forgot mention what it is by the way when you interrupted our previous assignment and I don't want to waste my time '' Muramasa said ''Oh trust me what I have in mind will make you an even bigger force to be reckoned with then you already are. Now listen carefully because here is what I want you to do'' Isis grins darkly. The wind pick up making only a few around surrounding area her hear the awful plan that Isis had in store for Loke and Libra. But those who did hear had mixed expressions, Imitatia was shocked, Furido had an amused looked while Muramasa gave a slight chuckle. ''I like the way you think''

 _Magnolia Park 2:00pm_

On top of the stage stood an overly excited man with blonde hair shape into a single. This of course was Jason a reporter from Sorcerer Weakley in front of him stood a floating magic microphone the audience was to the brim with Alliance soldiers, Civilians and some tourists from the other worlds. Near the back sat Renji, Gajeel and Pantherlily. ''Why did I agree to come here again?'' Gajeel grumbled ''Because Levy invited you'' Pantherlily answered

''Che I rather be training that fight I had with that Quincy back in Tenrou Island got me thinking. I'm probably the weakest dragon slayer in the guild. I mean Natsu and Wendy can even enter Dragon Force on a whim. Which means I still got improvement to go through.'' Gajeel said in determination. ''I guess your right on that Gajeel. But we all can get better after all'' Said Renji

This caused Gajeel and Pantherlily to look at him in confusion. ''Huh but you won most your fights in this war so far. I mean you faced Ivan and his guild alone and won. You beat that cultist bastard and from what your friends said you were one of the few to face Yhwach''

''True but that fight was still brutal and it not just that one got me thinking. I mean got careless when faced that Jerome guy from Avatar. I mean I could tell he was no were near as strong as some guys I faced but got careless and nearly lost me that fight or worse m life. So yeah I need to improve as well'' Renji said.

This caused Gajeel to grin savagely ''Well then guess we have got our work cut out for us then if we ever want to get to Natsu and Ichigo's level we just train harder. Because I refuse to be left behind '' Renji and Gajeel fist bumped at this.

''Hey Renji and Gajeel'' The three then turned around and saw Natsu and Ichigo walking towards. Hey Ichigo bout time got here you haven't seen Rukia have you? I haven't seen her since the chitsujo's speeh at Mercurius.

''Yeah we saw her she just went backstage to get ready for the contest why?'' Renji blushed a little ''Just wanted to give her my support'' he said sheepishly truth be told he stilled had feelings for Rukia but now he was also developing feelings for Flare Corona the red headed wizard of the Straw Hat Pirates which confused him slightly because he didn't know which one he liked more however before he could further think on this Natsu started sniffing the air.

''Hey Natsu what you sniffing at'' Renji asked curiously Natsu replied ''I'm trying to locate Lucy she said she be in this contest. But the problem is can't seem to get pin point her. She doesn't appear to here hell I can't smell her anywhere in Magnolia.''

This made Ichigo worry slightly he had gotten to know Lucy a little during the time 1st and 5th Division joined up and he still wonder how she could stand Natsu, he was such a hothead (Pun not intended) But a swell guy. At least he wasn't as annoying as Luffy. The thing only wished that Lucy didn't wear such a skimpy military jacket. ''Dude I'm sure she's fine she probably went to back to Crocus to get some stuff'' Ichigo tried to reassure him but this didn't seem to convince Natsu ''I'll catch ya later guys I'm going to Lucy's Apartment see if she is their'' After that he left without another word after the battle of Tenrou Island Natsu had mellowed out a little the fight with Zeref and finding out that Zeref was brother along with questioning of the things he said about his father Igneel really took a lot of him. Though reuniting with father cheered him up he was shaken a bit about it.

''Hey speaking where's were. Where is Straw Hat, Uzumaki oh and Happy?'' said Pantheriliy. ''Oh Naruto is trying to sneak a peak in the backstage at the girls changing and Luffy's back at restaurant still eating and Natsu said Happy went to fish merchants because their doing some sort of sale were members of the alliance get 80% off''

Pantherlily eyes widened slightly as did Gajeel and Renji's. They then looked at each other in a deadpanned expression when they heard that Naruto was being bold and stupid enough to sneak a peek ''He's going to die'' the all said unison

''Welcome, Wizards, Pirates, Ninjas, Soul Reapers and fans of all things So Cool to the First ever Miss Universe Contest'' Announced Jason in an over the top manner. 'Today several women from all five worlds will face each in this contest for the Title of Miss Universe'' The Audience cheer in excitement in particular one person was really excited. Sanji stood in front of the crowed with goofy perverted grin. ''Beauties, Beauties, he chanted. ''Now let's introduce our four judges. From Soul Reaper World a former Soul Reaper Captain, Now Shop Owner and one of Co-Commanders of the Alliance's Intelligence Division, Kisuke Uruhara'' Jason announced. Kisuke fanning himself replied ''It's a pleasure to be here'' ''Next we a powerful Ninja in is his own right, Said to rival the Kage and Author of the popular new Book series Make Out paradise. it's Jiriya of the Sanin. ''Great to be here'' smiled Jiriya. Next we have Rabian the chairman of the Scheherazade Theater.'' ''Thank you very much, Thank you very much'' he said. ''And finally we have a woman who no needs introduction. Her beauty has amazed, dazzled and captured the hearts of men and women all over her world. It makes me wonder why she is not entering the contest. Let's welcome the Pirate Empress Boa Hancock'' Boa Hancock had a look of pride on her face.

Though you're probably wondering why she is not entering the contest. Well reason it turns because she knew if she gained the official title of Miss Universe that she never able to get her hands on Luffy because she would be pestered by more men and woman from all five worlds. Another reason she heard that of her beloved's crewmate Nami was entering the contest and she figure if she won instead then she would get that attention and Luffy would be all hers.

''The rules of the contest will have two rounds the judges will give score cards after each contestant and the five with highest scores will then move to next round were you the audience will then vote on who you think should be Miss Universe so cool! Now let's get on to our contestants' first lets us start with the''

''Stop the show!'' suddenly a flashed appeared on stage blinding everyone in the area. After the flash dispersed their stood Sunna to her Left was Weyse and weird looking man looked a cross between a samurai and ninja this was Binz a captain in the Neo Marines. To Sunna's right Zephyr and rather sexy looking woman with seductive attire consisted of a dark-pink gi and disconnected arm warmers that reached down to her light-purple spandex shorts. She wore a pair of black low-heeled boots. One of her most apparent features was her long flowing maroon coloured hair, which fell down to her waist this of course this was Fūka one of Furido's henchmen. Sunna then pushed Jason out of the way ''Hiya everybody I am Sunna of Pergrande Quartet and Current Miss Pergrande. It is so cool to be here. Today we have to special show brought to you by the Coalition and sponsored by his soon to be Emperor of universe Konton.'' Safe to say this made the audience start to get panicky and flee. ''The coalition is here were all going to die'' screamed a female civilian. ''How did they get past defenses?'' screamed a male civilian.

''Now that we have your attention let us begin start us off Weyse…'' '' Raijin Senkei!'' Just then a huge flash lightning was about to strike were Sunna was standing and if weren't for Zephyr who had pulled her out the way just in time it probably would hurt like hell considering who it came from. ''Now that's just rude'' pouted Sunna. ''You know what else is rude little girl? Disbursing people when trying to relax and have fun.'' Glared Yoruchi who was currently in a tiger skin bikini as she too was entering the Miss Universe contest and behind her was equally pissed off Rangiku, Lisa and Sherria ''Agreed it is also foolish of you to think that of you can take on all of us'' Glared Erza who was in purgatory armor behind her Tsunade, Nami, Evergreen and Rukia. ''As you can see my dear it is in your best interest to surrender'' Jiraiya who got in taijutsu stance along Hancock was getting ready to fire a pistol kiss. Kisuke was tending to Raidan who had passed out from fright.

''Oh no were surrounded woe as me what ever will we do'' cried Sunna in dramatically sarcastic manner and gesture to Weyse, Fūka and Binz all who had confidant looking faces while Zephyr had look disgust displeasure of what was going to happen. ''Do you think that if we attacked you here that wouldn't have sort of plan and think about why would we attack a place crawling with Alliance soldiers? Speaking of which you all look so strong and tasty '' Sunna clasped her hands licking her lips.

Kisuke who was listening in on the conversation thought it over what Sunna said for a second. Then it hit him they wanted as many of the Alliance soldiers here but why?

''Now where was I before I was rudely interrupted? Oh now I remember take us as away Weyse'' Sunna gestured towards Weyse on which respond by pointing her hands towards the sky were giant black magic circle appeared above the stage. Weyse then got to her knees a started to chant in some weird dead language.

Yoruchi started to feel a chill in air not out off out fright or the temperature but the magic in air it had suddenly felt dark and evil. She looked around saw everyone else either had a look of concern or worry but she could delve on it further Kisuke shouted. ''Stop the girl before she finishes incantation!''

Not missing a beat Lisa started off ''Cero!'' Lisa shouted fired a Cero at Weyse, Rangiku then followed up ''Growl Haniko, Neko Rinbu '' on which her sword turned into ash and fired a tornado of ash at her target.

Just then however a wall of vines appeared canceling their respective attacks. Binz then appear in front in the wall dramatic pose ''You shall not get past me'' He then launched more vines at the girls on which before anyone he could blink were cut swiftly thanks to the impressive speed of Yoruchi herself who did so with just her bare hands .

Erza then attack by trying to strike Weyse with her sword only to be blocked by Zephyr who used his robotic arm and Tsunade then charged at him by trying strike with back kick to head on which this time he blocked with his regular arm covered armament Haki.

''You were foolish attack coalition scums! And you wizard'' Boa Hancock approached as she addresses Weyse '' You Shall now fall to my overwhelming beauty today. Behold the beauty of thee most beautiful woman in the universe Pistol Kiss !'' Fired a kiss at Weyse only for Fūka to jump in the way and take hit. However while she was expecting her to turn into stone for some reason she did not. ''Most beautiful woman in the universe? Please you so full of yourself'' sneered Fūka.

Before Hancock could respond the black circle suddenly fire a beam of black energy at the sky. Dark thundery Clouds started to form and portal opened in the middle of the sky. What came out of it looked like a large pillar structure appeared with horns and one eye. ''Behold I present to you the Wicked God Higurenokami!'' Weyse announced.

 _Meanwhile_

Ichigo who been watching for little while decided to take the direct approach and get ready to attack whatever that thing to came out of the portal. He took air rushing towards it with Renji and Gajeel being carried by Pantherlily using his wings not far behind him. However the minute they took to air they found that they couldn't move and Ichigo felt a strong familiar presence.

''Long time no see Kurosaki and can sense you grown stronger since our last fight'' Muramasa appeared through a tear in space in from behind him was Isis, Furido and Immitia standing on what looked like a red magic circle. ''Muramasa!''

''So this is the famous Ichigo Kurosaki, Hero of Soul Society and one that killed Yhwach the first time?'' Isis addresses him and like before with Loke was also observing the latter like a piece of meat. Muramasa saw the look in her eyes and summoned his sword and pointed towards her neck. ''Back off woman he is my prey''

This didn't scare Isis that merely gently pushed the sword away from her ''Sorry Muramasa but afraid you will have skip this fight. Mr. Kurosaki here knows how you fight. So it would be unwise for you to face him. Not only because he is a lot stronger than before last time you two fought and you already have another target that you been assigned too'' ''Muramasa'' Immitia placed a hand on his shoulder. ''Remember your ambition, your goal, you can't die before you achieve it''

Muramasa didn't like being ordered around but he saw Immitia's point and relented. If he did fight Ichigo there is a higher risk he would die again and never get a chance to get his revenge. However he could comment further.

''I'm not letting anymore of my friends get killed!'' shouted Ichigo and with that like instinct or just feeling he excreted his Spiritual Presence freeing himself from the threads. ''Ahhhhhh'' he pushed back everyone near him either sending them plummeting to ground or just knocking them a few paces. Gajeel still being carried by Lily, Isis, Muramasa were only ones still a float while Furido, Immitia and Renji were sent plummeting to the ground.

''Wind Style: Wind Palm Jutsu! Furido extend his palm forward towards the ground to soften his impact, landing on his feet afterword. ''That would've left a nasty scar'' he mused he then and saw were Renji that fallen and made a human shaped creator upon his impact he then looked to see that Immitia had fallen as well nearby. ''Ow thank god for Soul Reaper durability.'' grunted Renji getting up not bruised but still slightly sore but that mostly Ichigo excreted his power then from impact. After brushing the dust he saw that Immitia got up without scratch on her as well. ''Well the hell who are you. I can tell you aren't a Soul Reaper or Arrancar.''

''How observant and yes I am not but also I am not human either. But I'm not in the mood to play twenty questions with you shall get started with our battle?'' She brought out a flower shaped shield with the symbol of the Orecian Seis and a sword with a rose motif, a spiked handguard and a large wide blade.

Renji smirked ''Fine by me''

Furido watched this exchange with amusement but decided it was time he started to find his own opponent. He looked up to see that Gajeel was still being carried by Lily. Wind Style: Great Breakthrough.

The attack hit Gajeel and Pantherlily before register the attack coming towards them sending into crashing them into a nearby building. After which Furido ran after them the two ready to engage them in combat.

''Well it looks like Furido and Immitia have found their opponents and speaking of which you should be off to find your opponent Muramasa but don't worry my 'gift' will help you'' Isis said. Muramasa gave her one last glare before entering another tear in space. Isis then turned her attention to ichigo. ''Now Mr. Kurosaki now that it is just the two of us it's to for me to see if the rumors of your'e so called strength and power is true.

Ichigo responded by giving her of most terrifying of glares and readied Zanputako . ''Trust me lady I'm the worst kind opponent for you''

 _Meanwhile with back with Stage group_

Weyse went on ranting again. ''Oh wicked God I command thee give me the power to the plunge this entire city into chaos!'' Just then the statue opened in the middle and Weyse floated up and entered inside after it closed a black mist started to pour out of the statue. ''What the hell is this stuff?'' Tsunade wonder out loud just then she heard a scream

''Ahhh get away from me!'' a nearby female wizard scream running from nothing another person a male pirate who was holding a dagger started screaming frantically and swinging his dagger around at anyone nearby. Another person a soul reaper this time started angrily yelling at random people and started threatening people with his Zanputako. But not just people were effected animals such as cats, dogs and birds started to attack each other and anyone that came close. ''It seems that thing that girl just summoned is causing everyone to go crazy.'' Tsunade said

''Right on the money old hag.'' Weyse taunted from inside the Wicked God ''What you see is the magic of the god Higurenokami also known as Erosion Magic. It is a powerful illusion Magic that is powered by the negative emotions in the area. It also allows me to effect the targets minds. What they see right now is what truly believe they are seeing or a least what want them to see.''

''Then simple solution is to kill you'' Boa Hancock rushing towards her with surprising speed and her legs covered in armament Haki.

''Cero!'' Hancock just to use that leg to block a cero aimed at her by Lisa who was wearing her hollow mask. ''Yadomaru what are doing!'' cried Yoruchi shocked that visored would attack a comrade. However before she could ponder on this she blocked a sword swung at her with bare hands by Rangiku who had angry expression on her face.

''What the hell is going on here?'' Tsunade wonder out loud still engaged in combat with Zephyr along with Erza. Interesting enough Kisuke had the answer. ''It's the God that girl summoned. Like she said they think truly believe they are attacking the enemy.'' Just then Radian tried to attack Kisuke only for him to knock him out with quick chop to the head. ''See what I mean'' He gestured to the unconscious man. Just then he dodge a cero this from Hiyori who was in the crowd also as you can guess was under the influence of the God's Magic.

''Woah the dossier was right the magic does affect the minds of the civilians. Well then now that my new friends are keeping you Alliance idiots busy I can go and get my target. Oh and Zephyr!?'' Sunna called

Zephyr turns his head slightly towards her. ''Make sure that hobo looking soul reaper and the Toad sage are not harmed. I would like fight them when I'm done.''

Rukia then appeared then flashed step in front preventing her from escaping. ''I'm afraid you're going to have to change your plans''

''Sorry but I don't like fighting girls. Solar Magic: Solar Flare!'' Sunna frowned and pointed her hands towards her head and a blinding light suddenly flashed before Rukia's eyes. When the light finally stopped Sunna was gone.

Dam it cursed Rukia but before she could go after her path was blocked by Evergreen who you guesses it being affected by the God's magic.

''Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!'' a burst of particles of light shot themselves towards Rukia who flashed step in order to avoid the attack. Let's make a note while Rukia is stronger than Evergreen she herself has said that she can't freeze particles of light or light in general. However she could this do. Evergreen then found her legs firmly frozen to the ground. Thanks Rukia's Zanputako who had appered behind her. ''Sorry Evergreen but I'm afraid this is only to make sure don't anyone else.'' Rukia then turned towards Tsunade and Erza who were stilled locked in a stalemate Zephyr. Lady Tsunade , Erza I'm going after the girl'' Flash stepping away.

Kisuke then shouted ''Listen everyone we need to destroy that God it is the main source of the Magic being cast.''

''Leave that to me Kisuke'' Yoruchi Flash stepped towards him carrying a tied Rangiku and badly beat up Binz on her Soldiers. Kisuke Everyone else that is still in control either fight the intruders or anyone being controlled by Magic.''

''How is it that some of us are not being affected by it?'' Yoruchi asked. ''When I was reading about this world's history I remember reading about when Laxus Dreyer and the Thunder Legion fought this thing. Laxus was not affected by the God's Magic but his Legion was until he snapped them out of it. I can only guess those with a good amount power be it Spiritual, Magic or Chakra are not affected.''

''Then shouldn't everyone from the Pirate world be affected?'' she inquired. ''Only those without Haki'' Ksuke answered. Remember Luffy's fight with Zeref and how his Armament Haki protected him from his curse. Which if you read the dossier Zeref got from the God Ankhseram. My guess that Haki has a natural immunity of protecting oneself from abilities casted by gods however the resistance for those with immense power I don't think it will last.''

''What do mean?'' she asked ''According to the dossier, Higurenokami's Magic is powered by negative emotions and as you guess with majority of Magnolia being affected by that. It means it I will get stronger so much that it might start to affect even us.'' Kisuke then continued ''Jiriya I need you to retreat to Crocus let everyone know that the Coalition is here.'' Jiriya nodded and then turn to Hancock signaling her approval for him to go.

Yoruchi eyes widened in horror at hearing what Kisuke said she then knew what she had to do and so stepped forward to confront Weyse.

''You psycho priestess girl I thinks it's time for you to feel the pain and fear that you and your so called God are giving everyone else.'' glared Yoruchi

Weyse laughed at this ''Do you who you face Soul Reaper. Higurenokami is god so powerful that it to be sealed long ago by ancient wizards. Just because no one could kill it'' she taunted

Yoruchi then gave Weyse a dangerous and terrifying smirk ''Do you that we Soul Reapers have lots of names. But favorite has god to God of Death.''

Weyse then look of pride and confidence then turn to fear for first time that day. ''So Weyse are prepared to judge for your sins?''

 _Outside Magnolia Park, 2:15pm_

Muramasa stepped out of another portal in space to see the chaos just like inside the people were going crazy.

''Interesting it's almost as destructive as time a cause rebellion in Soul Society'' inquired Muramasa

''Funny how faith operates isn't?'' and then a flash of light suddenly caught Muramasa's vision, blinding him after it stopped he saw Sunna in front of him smirking.

''Hey Mura see you are still as moody as ever'' Sunna in cheerful tone. Muramasa respond by just glaring at girl. ''Oh no need to give me that look have you found your target yet?''

''Not yet'' turning his back on her opening another portal, this made Sunna pout a little she didn't like being ignored. Out of the portal came three figures one was pale skinned light green wearing a black spandex suit, with black blind fold and what looked like golden compass needles that cover her feet and go upward, towards her mid-thigh. Another woman with green with short green in what oddly looked like a nurse's uniform and black spiky armband on her on left arm that extends to her middle finger. A tall man wearing black and gold armor with long brown hair that almost looked like a Lion's mane these people were the Eclipse forms or counterparts Libra, Ophiuchus and Leo slash Loke respectably. Sunna smirked at the new arrivals, ''Oh and who are these new recruits?''

Murmasa just answered ''My new servants curtsey of Isis'' After that all three spirits got down on one knee and bowed to Muramasa. ''What is it you bidding our master?'' Ophiuchus asked.

''You are to look anyone that is currently not being affected by Higurenokami's magic and kill them'' Leo smirked at ''Good I'll kill any woman I come across''

''Sadistic as always Leo '' Mused Ophiuchus ''It shall be down Master'' after that the three quickly scattered to find their opponents.

Muramasa then blocked a chain with his arm that was aiming at his head both he and Sunna then saw the wielder of the said chain, Who was a red haired man with a phoenix like birthmark on fore head. Beside him as Mist ninja with black long hair, This Puzzle the Captain of the Phoenix Pirates and Ganryu, Hidden Mist Jonin.

''Well I've see you guys in dossier you are Puzzle the Phoenix a of 100,000,000 berries and you are Ganryu a high ranking Jonin of the Hidden Mist. '' Mused Sunna

''I don't care who they are. No human attacks me'' Musamasa responded by excreting his spiritual Presence shattering the chain in the process.

Puzzle brought out another chain''Well guess you aren't push over then. So Ganryu l'll take werido with make-up you handle the girl'' ''Right'' Ganryu respond

''Oh no I hate One on One fights they are so boring. I will fight you both'' Sunna stepped up front.

Ganryu was slightly why would any opponent fight a fight that would have disadvantage.

Muramasa was not happy about being ordered again but relented and hung back. ''So boys I wonder will taste good?'' licking her lips. Little did her two opponents that they were about to lose more than their lives in this battle.

 _Pergrande Kingdom, Tyr Park 2:30pm_

Tyr was a large city just bordering the bordering the county of Bellum. The City had one great purpose out of the 12 cities in Pergrande it served as country's main transportation center and trading hub were Airships fly into and out the city each day taking people and cargo around Ishgar. While there was another city just south at shoreline called Ægir that city was not really suited traveling from and to other the countries. This mainly because the ocean to the south of Ishgar was quite lawless and home to many pirates and thieves and thus not entirely safe for traveling and Tyr served purpose right now to a certain Prince by the name of Zacchary who was carrying and exhausted Nike in his arms.

''Your Majesty please I can still fly. Let me go we don't have time'' panted Nike Zacchary smiled at his little Exceed companion ''Nike I'm honored to have you as such loyal Advisor and friend but as a friend to you can't just sit idly by and watch you exhaust yourself to death, you have been flying all night after all. Besides an Airship will get us to Fiore faster if we just need to find the right one.'' Zacchary then found it the S.S Lady Elisha an Airship with a red gold design with Kingdom's Symbol on its side. This ship built in honor of late Queen and as symbol of friendship between Pergrande and Fiore saying that despite the late Queen's death that they would always remain allies. It was made by various Magic guilds in Peregrande personally captained Aether.T Hawkins a retired Wizard from the Blue Pegasus guild and a former Member of the Previous Pergrande Quartet. It was also made as symbol between the countries as Queen Elisha biggest accomplishments throughout her life was that she strengthen that alliances and trade agreements that Pergrande with the other countries in Ishgar. But she also had great friendship with King Toma E Fiore and his late wife the Queen of Fiore.

Zacchary for first time that day sighed in relief ''Please let us not be too late''

 _So what do think of this chapter? Please leave a review to help me improve my Writing Skills. Anyway What do think of Pergrande Quartet so far._

 _Also let me introduce the other characters. Muarmasa is a character from Bleach who was the main antagonist of Zaputako Rebellion Arc an anime only arc and Yoshino is from the Bounts arc also an anime only arc. Immitia_ , Sue and Boze _are characters Fairy Tail. Immitia is_ from _the Key of the Starry Heavens arc and Sue and Boze are members of Phantom Lord and subordinates of Gajeel Redfox, Eclipse Leo, Libra and Ophiuchus_ are from the Eclipse Celestial Spirit _all anime only Characters. Furido and Fuka are characters from Naruto. Furido is a former member so Twelve Guardian Ninja and former friend of Asuma and Fuka is his Subordinate both Antagonists of the Twelve Guardian Ninja arc anime only characters and Ganryu is an anime only character from Naruto the Paradise in the Sea Arc. Finally Ain and Binz are members of the Neo Marines and Subordinates of Zephyr all movie characters from One Piece Movie Z and Puzzle is an anime only character from the Ice Hunter Arc in One Piece._


	3. Chapter 3

**Five World Wars: Maiden of the God Slayers**

 **Chapter 3**

 **The Pergrande Quartet**

 _Hey everyone sorry for the long wait on this chapter. Stuff just happened. Oh before I start just reminder that this fanfic is a spin-off Five Worlds War by ND2014 and also just reminder that all characters from One Piece, Fairy Tail, Naruto and Bleach do not belong to me please give credit to their original owners._

 _Also make sure to check out Nd2014 fanfic page there are lot good fanfics of his on it. Also please review and give me feedback on what you think._

 _Magnolia Park, Kingdom of Fiore 3:00 pm_

Frustration and pain that would the two be words Renji would describe having right now and what he was feeling. Not long ago he just started a fight with this weird flower looking girl and despite having inflicted good amount damage all over her body but she did not seem to be wearing down or at least seem exhausted. In fact the girl was covered in bruises and slashes that would have killed normal human and there was fact that despite having slashes no blood came out from them and the damage did not appear to be affecting her fighting ability at all. He on another had also received some damage from the girl and got few pretty bad wounds particularly around his legs. Yeah some reasons this girl kept aiming for his legs.

''Roar Zabimaru!'' Suddenly his Zanpatuko became a six segmented blade and when swiped it turned into a sort whip like blade which he launched towards her.

Imitita responded by using the flower shield, which she had only been really using to defend herself and a launch it at towards canceling the attack, in then returned to her hand thanks to a vine that it was attached.

''Heh I got to admit you are defiantly one hard opponent to put down'' Renji admitted ''Even though you are defiantly have magic power at least that is what I sense. You got the durability of a Soul Reaper. Even though you aren't one, by the way what are you anyway?''

Imitatia relented her attack ''Well it appears you are not as dumb as the dossier says. But if you must know I am a doll. Not a true living being and hence why I feel no pain.''

Renji mentally thought of that weird perverted lion doll or soul mod of Ichigo's, Kon was that his name? He signed ''Ok so that explains why there is no blood. But hey I faced worse challenges before. I mean I did defeat an immortal after all and pretty much scattered his body across winds and did help in the battle Yhwach and survived ''

''Yes and you lost a fight to Jerome from Avatar someone who clearly not as strong as the latter'' Imitatia pointed out.

''True I got careless at that those fights'' sighed Renji. ''But from what I saw from that fights and how I did in them. It just means I still have a lot to learn. Funny I'm over hundred years old and I still have a lot to learn, guess you are never too old to learn. Heck I will admit I'm no were near the level Acts of Order but that does not mean I can't make it to that level someday. That is the difference between us and you Coalition bastards. We learn, we adapted, we work together, we get stronger, And it's one main reasons we will win this war.'' Renji said with pride.

''I think we have talked enough Soul Reaper and I think it is time that I start getting serious now. Did you notice throughout this entire fight that I have not used my magic even once?''

Renji took notice at this threat and prepared for whatever attack she had in mind. Just out of no were thorny vines shot of the ground behind him. He barely had enough time to flash step away before one of the thorns pierced through his right leg.

''Ack! Renji cried out in pain. He then proceeds to cut the thorns away before clutching his leg in pain. ''What the hell that's not supposed hurt so much''

''Allow me to explain the reason I did not use any magic in the fight thus far I because I was looking out for what is your most vulnerable weak points. After all even if you are a Soul Reaper you are still a mortal and thus still have weaknesses. By observing you movements and combat skills throughout our fight have determined that your weak points are at your legs to be more specific your musculoskeletal system. Which most living creatures have to move the limps on their bodies. This system has certain weak points in the body that if damaged enough can even paralyze the body. One example of this system is the joints which after fighting I see that you use flash step a lot in your fighting style which still requires leg movement. Their for hitting the joints in your legs was the best option to the most effect way to stop you from moving''

''If you weren't using any magic how did you survive my attacks from earlier?'' Renji asked clutching his leg slightly in pain

''Like I said Soul Reaper I am Doll not true living being, Even if you were to cut off my head I still would not die and it is just part my very being, now were we?'' She then launched more thorns at him. Renji was barely able to dodge this time.

Shit I see what she trying to do. She trying to stop my legs from moving, if I can't move my legs I'll be near helpless. But wait why does she not just go for my spine? If she did that then all my movement might stop unless her goal is not to kill me but why? Renji mentally thought.

 _Meanwhile_

''Iron Dragon's Roar!'' Gajeel firing his signature roar at the Furido.

''Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu'' Furido using hand signs and conjuring up a mud wall to block the attack ''Oh come on kid I know you can dish out better attack than that''

''Piss off old Man you haven't even used single attack on me. All you have done is blocked or dodged'' Gajeel glared at the latter.

''Ahhh the naivety of youth such beautiful thing you know you kind of remind of my son. He has a bit of violet temper as well. You also look just around his age too.'' Furdio reminisced

''Oh am supposed to give a damm?'' Gajeel said sarcastically.

'Nah not really just wanted to point it out though, though he is also rude to his elders just like you, unlike you however that boy ultimately turned out to be a disappointment. Honestly I don't why Konton deiced to indoctrinate him the first place, then what goes inside that mad man's head is beyond me. Either way my son is useless without Nine-tails chakra I that placed inside him. ''

This causes Pantherlily to call out, who was still carrying Gajeel '' How can you say that about your own son in fact how could you do that too you own son? '' He raged.

''Oh so the cat does talk. Then again I saw a talking reindeer not too long ago so I shouldn't be too surprised about anything anymore. To answer your question my dear feline I only gathered that chakra so I could one day use him to set my country back on the right path. Though I will admit originally when I met his mother and he was born I willing to be a good father and a nice peaceful life. But you want to know what changed my mind? ''

''Iron Dragon's Lance!'' before the latter could answer Gajeel turned his arm into a lance and tried to strike on the head. Only for him to use staff to block it though it pushed him back few paces.

''Now that is just plain rude kid'' Furido frowned ''Hmm just out of curiosity why haven't any of you two, been effected by the Erosion Magic yet?''

''You think a little Illusion Magic from some dead beat God is going to affect me? Please Gods are powerful yeah, but the strongest beings in our world were always the Dragons and their magic was more terrifying then them. '' Sneered Gajeel. He then mentally thought although it was not affecting him right now but it probably won't be like for long before it does. He did feel how sinister it was.

''Oh can you say that that for all of you?'' Furido smirked and suddenly Pantherlily just let him go. Causing Gajeel to crash to the ground but thankfully he managed to land on his feet.

''Hey Lily what the hell?'' said Gajeel but when he turned around Lily was now in his Battle Form who then proceed to try slash with his sword. Gajeel turns his own arm into a club to block it. ''It seems the little kitty cat merely had delayed reaction to the Erosion Magic.'' Chuckled Furido

''Ah well better late than ever.'' He then proceeds to twirl his staff a top his head and wind started to gather at the top of it. ''Wind Style: Shakujō Twister!'' A twister launches from the staff and sent it heading towards Gajeel.

Gajeel could sense the twister coming towards him. But there was couple of problems he was facing if he moved out the way Lily would get hit.

''Gah!'' the powerful wind pushed Gajeel and slammed right into Lily knocking them both down.

Gajeel recovered quickly and tried to attack with another Dragon's roar. However he stopped in shock when he heard a filmier voice. ''Solid Script: Fire!''

Just then flaming words that spelt fire came out no were struck Gajeel in the back again sending to the ground.

''Shorty?'' he gasped to see Levy was the one that attacked him. She then proceeds to fire another solid script fire at him, which he dodged this time.

''Shorty snap out of it, it's me Gajeel.'' But Levy just ignored him and instead and attack him again which blocked this time with an Iron Club. He was then slashed by Lily who had recovered, knocking him to the ground again.

''Oh how the tables have turned. Just moment ago kid, you and I were at a stalemate and but now you are getting beat to pulp.'' taunted Furido

''Only because you and your coalition assholes had to resort to manipulating our comrades with some ancient god to it, hell if you didn't that have we be kicking you asses into next week.''Gajeel shouted back.

''True I won't deny that it's thanks to that little psycho priestess Weyse that things are going more smoothly. But honestly in war it's not how many battles you it's what battles you win, Take the Third Great Ninja War example, the Hidden Rock lost the war due to two reasons, one the Kannabi Bridge was destroyed which prevented to get suppiles to their troops and two because Minato Namikzae single handily stopped an 1000 of their ninja. So then shall we continue? '' Furido then clocked his staff in chakra which gave off a similar effect too Asuma's flying swallow move. Then he charged at Gajeel with it intending to strike him.

Luckily thanks to Gajeel's quick dragon slayer reflects this was no problem in getting back on his feet in time and blocking with an Iron Club, he nearly forgot about Lily took another swipe at him. But then he also blocked it with another Iron Club with his other arm. This made it slightly harder as he was currently locked with to in a fight with both at the same time.

However Levy came up and attacked him again ''Solid Script: Sword!'' slashing him in the back, this caused to lose grip on who was in front of him and giving Furido a chance over power and to hit him, once again and flooring him.

''Dammit'' muttered Gajeel in pain. While he had no quarrels in fighting Lily despite his current state of mind, or almost anyone else in the guild, but when came to Levy however that were he drew the line. The reason because of what happened with the war with Phantom Lord. Gajeel attacked Levy and her team to get the Fairy Tail guild angry enough to attack to them and start the war. As you all know that war resulted in Phantom Lord getting the asses kicked and Gajeel getting beat down from Natsu Dragneel.

Not long afterwards Makarov approached Gajeel and who had been living in the ruins of Phantom Lord Guild hall and offered him to become a member of the guild, also telling him that his guild mate Juvia Lockser had joined Fairy Tail, and Makarov had come to offer him chance to join the guild, sighting that he forgive him for damaging their guild, he will however not forgive him for attacking Levy and her team. But he degreased and wanted to help Gajeel go down the right. Gajeel having been humbled his loss to Natsu and moved my Makarov's mercy decided to joined.

Gajeel eventually after getting know Levy more and more, felt guilty for he did to her and her team and promised himself that he would never hurt her again ever, even if she was under the influence of some Wicked God's magic and was not in the right state of mind.

''On come on kid, you were giving me hell moments ago, what happened to that fiery spirit?'' Furido taunted slamming his staff on his head to keep him down, Gajeel didn't answer. ''Whatever kid your lucky I have orders not to kill you otherwise I would end your life right here.''

This Shocked Gajeel a little I mean what the hell do they want with him? However before he think his world went black.

 _Meanwhile, Near the Fairy Tail's Guild Hall_

Toshiro Hitsugaya I had a one thing on his mind right now, how annoying. He just came of the Fairy Tail's Hot Spring after relaxing bath and to get away from Rangiku's sexual innuendos for one day. Saying that he didn't hate her he just didn't trust her to behave around him in this place and he needed to at least have one day away from her, there was another reason of course. About a year ago, she tried to get him to bathe in one hot springs back in Soul Society after she suggested they get some down time from all the paper work, though at the counter the receptionist thought he was a child an told them children weren't allowed on their own, because of his appearance he was of course mistaken for one and Rangiku just said they would go to the same bath, which he rejected immediately, he was also annoyed with the mix up to his age . But he had gotten used to it, he still he found it annoying as hell.

Anyway back to what was currently going on. He just got out of the bath only to be attacked, by Max Alors, Samui and what was most shocking of all, Momo Hinwari, his sister, or least he always thought her to be like a sister to him and the did two grow up together. Right now he was currently facing all three of them.

''Momo whatever the hell is going with you, snap out of it.'' Toshiro shouted at her hoping to snap her out of it. However he received no response.

''Of course that would be easy too'' He sarcastically muttered to himself.

''Sand Wave!'' Max shouted launching a large torrent of sand at him at him, though Toshiro merely dodged it with ease.

Samui then followed up by trying to strike him on the head with her tanto which he responded by grabbing her hand stopping her in tracks. Proving that despite his small size and frame that he was quite strong, I mean Shunsui did say that he would surpass him someday.

Momo then made her move. ''Kido# 1: Sai'' putting her index fingers in front of her in an appetent to paralyze him.

Toshiro saw through this in time and pulled Samui in front of him. Samui's body twitched for a second before her arms then locked themselves behind her back and stood still temporally paralyzing her. She then fell to ground twitching slightly. She was still alive of course but she was out of this fight.

''Sand Rebellion'' Max shouted firing a wave of sand started to whirl around Toshiro. Toshiro merely responded by excreting his spiritual presence blasting the sand away from him. Which the resulting backlash of sand temporally blinded Max allowing Toshiro to flash step in front of him and knock him out with the hilt of the Zanputako.

''Snap Tobiume: fläk!'' shouted Momo, She stabbed Zanputako into ground and around of fireballs generated in the air. The said fireballs started to take shape in form of birds and launched themselves at Toshiro. Unlike Momo's regular fire these birds seem to have some form of sentience and instead of slamming right into when they reached Toshiro they started fly around him in a circle like motion as if they were waiting for moment to strike. Which they did one by one by one, though he was nearly caught off guard by the attack he was otherwise unharmed with only slight burns but he then flash stepped away to avoid any more damage.

''I see you've been practicing Momo if you were in better state mind to talk I would give a pat on the back for finding new ways to use your shikai. It would have definitely hurt more if I was still the old me but I've gotten stronger since then. In saying that I still have to knock you out, sorry I'll make it up to you later.''

However before he could make a move, black wires suddenly appeared out of nowhere and wrapped themselves around Momo's arms, legs and waist, immobilizing her in the process. They pull towards what look like an operating table.

''What the?'' Toshiro said in shock, and then he heard giggling.

''Sorry I was starting to get bored watching that one-sided fight. So I decided to make things more interesting'' said a female voice out of nowhere.

''Show yourself or are you too much of a coward'' snapped Toshiro

A woman with green hair in what looked like a nurse's outfit appeared next to the operating table. ''If you insist''

Toshiro glared at her with a stare that could freeze over even coldest of people over.

''Oh I'm sorry if you were having so much fun, beating up your comrades to pulp, or are you upset that nurse Ophiuchus isn't giving you special treatment like this little girl.'' She smirks in evil manner, stroking Momo's cheek to mock him Toshiro.

''You have 10 seconds to let Momo go or unleash such power you wish you were never born!'' Toshiro demanded.

''Oh scary that would scare me if I was human and I could die, but I'm Celestial Spirit and we are immortal and I how powerful you are so I'm just playing smart. Still despite with all your power you can't kill an immortal.''

Then much to her confusion Toshiro smirked. ''Well then too bad for you, because I promise you after this fight you wish you weren't Immortal and could die''

This cause Ophiuchus to step back a bit in fear but she composed herself quickly to hide it. ''Oh well I guess I should get started with the operation then'' snapping her fingers and drill like machine appeared out of nowhere and placed itself directly at Momo's neck. '' You know I heard that Soul Reapers are very hard kill, however I'm sure if I drilled a large hole right through her neck it would end her life quickly and painfully. What do think you should I give it a try?''

Toshiro was getting reading to attack before she could make that command. ''Ah Ah Ah, do you really think your attack would be quick enough to save her. All I need do is snap my fingers and she is dead meat. So here what we are going to do, we are going to play little game.'' Just then a large syringe filled with purple liquid appeared in her hands.

''Let's see how many times you can dodge my attacks'' firing the syringe

Toshiro merely created an ice wall to block it only for the liquid to explode upon contact of it, pushing Toshiro back. ''What the?'' he grunted in pain

''Oh did you think it was acid, silly little boy, now stand still and take your shot if you do I will give you a lollipop'' she taunted firing another shot. Which he flashed step to dodge.

Dammit I got think of way to get Momo away from that machine and fast, Dammit to hell Toshiro mentally thought.

 _Meanwhile_

Ichigo and Isis stood their ground waiting for one or the other to make their first move. You could practically feel intenseness in the air.

''Tell Mr. Kurosaki how does it feel like to know despite all your efforts in this war are futile. That everything you ever thing know or anyone you ever loved will be taken away before your very eyes'' Isis taunted.

''Yeah, yeah can we get to fighting? I kind heard the whole villain monologues thing, so many times that it's kind of got annoying'' Ichigo replied rudely.

''Well then since you insist I'll start things off'' Isis then stretched her hands out in front of her, and made hand gestures like she was moulding something, they then started to glow a blood red colour, suddenly howling noise coming from below.

Ichigo looked to see a dog, glowing the same colour and howling in pain, he then a saw the corpse of soul reaper not too far away from it again glow the same colour. They both started to float towards each other. Their then literary started to meld together in fashion that is even to horrifying for this writer to describe for you.

However once the two beings' transformation was complete, what stood in front looked like a wolf man, unlike wolf man soul reaper Kommura, this one looked a lot more feral looking, his soul reaper garbs were ripped and torn in many places and this creature did look like or sound like it a had shred of you humanity left in him.

Ichigo looked slightly disgusted at what he just saw what the magic can do and how it works rather than what the result was. Granted he has seen disturbing things throughout his time as substitute soul reaper, but this was definitely on his top 10.

''Like that? This magic is a type of creation magic called Genetics's Subjugation; it allows me to literally manipulate very genetic code of almost every living thing, from the tiniest insect to a Giant, meld them together create something else, like you see before with this lovely specimen. Which I used the corpse of Soul Reaper and stray dog.''

The wolfman then charge towards Ichigo with animalistic fury and swipe with massive claws. Causing him to use one of his Zaputako to block it, he didn't feel a lot of pressure from the swipe in fact compared to a hollow's strength this creature it could compared to an average hollow not in the meno's class.

''You think that was tough, come on where's the challenge?'' he taunted

This merely caused Isis to chuckle, ''Oh poor delusional little boy, do honestly think that was my best creation? No I was merely testing the waters to see if my magic worked on soul reapers, but do not worry my magic does not work on does not work on sentient beings that are alive only the dead ones. Now perhaps I should show you what I have been tinkering with.''

She then snapped her fingers, rift of sorts then opened up and something walked through it. Ichigo eyes slightly in shock. This creature had strictly filmier light blue spikey hair, though it was lacking the white broken mask around its mouth and the white uniform. Instead of a white uniform it wore tight black skinny jeans, black vest top with Pergrande's symbol on the front, in red and he strangely had a furry blue cat tail, along with blue fuzzy cat ears.

''Grimjow?'' Ichigo said in confusion.

''You are half correct, this creature is a by-product of my magic.''

''After Grimmjow's 2nd battle with Natsu Dragneel they both of course both inflicted a great amount of damage on each other. Though of course they left a lot genetic material aka blood from battle that was pretty much all over the place thanks to it. Thankfully Lord Sagi gathered some of this for research and was kind of enough to give me some samples and I decided to do a little experiment. After creating this creature along with help of the demon's of Tartoros's hell's core. I created the first ever Aranncar–Etherious hybrid. Both Aranncar and Etherious have their weaknesses. Most natural-born Arrancar or the ones who willing remove their masks aren't that impressive, now Arrancar created by Aizen's Hogukyu now they are slightly more impressive, well most of them anyway. The Espada from 1 to 4 are most definitely powerful along with Grimmjow, Wonderwiess and now bleeding heart, now dead man Skullak, who I will add was only impressive natural born Arrancar. '' Explained Isis

''Why does it lack the broken mask?'' Ichigo said

''Ah that were his Etherious heritage kicked in, He has a cute tail go along with it too and the added bonus of the powers of Arrancar but uses curse power instead, Now then shall we get started, Pantera Kill. '' Isis said snapping her fingers.

The Grimmjow clone, named Pantera attacked.

''Cero!'' firing a cero similar to his original counterpart

Ichigo responded by blocking it. Though it did push him back slightly, Ichigo then responded by flash stepping towards him to try cleave of his head which he responded by blocking it with his bare hand.

''Cero!'' this time he opened his mouth and fired one from there, this nearly hit Ichigo right in the face it he hadn't turned to the side quickly though it did burn his burn cheek. Ichigo back off to gain some distance.

''Marvellous he is already performing to my expectations'' she air step towards Pantera. ''Well done Pantera'' she said affectionate manner and then she did what made Ichigo face fault. She started to scratch behind Pantera's cat like ears and he started purr like a cat, with his face giving off a please happy look. Now has seen some weird stuff and goofy stuff throughout his time with Rukia and that this was just too much, I mean he was seeing what was essentially a clone of Grimmjow acting a like a house cat.

''Uhh can we get back too fighting?'' Ichigo interrupted not knowing how to deal with this.

''Oh sorry Mr. Kurosaki I couldn't help myself those ears were just too adorable. Plus I wanted to prove my point from earlier; Pantera unlike us is a creature that relies solely on animal instinct. He can't think much beyond the will his creator, but you that also makes superior to us to an extent, unlike the real Grimmjow he doesn't give into petty desires of trying to prove himself the strongest or even any emotions. While not a complete weakness emotions the do make beings like us act without thinking things out at first'' explained Isis

'' You like to hear yourself don't you? Dosen't atter it's all crap I hear from you now anyway'' Ichigo insulted

Isis frowned she didn't like being insulted. ''Pantera my pet rip fro to shreds''

Pantera hands then started to a glow a dark blood red colour, ''Slashing Curse: Flying Swipe!'' a blood red flying slash flied towards Ichigo.

''Getsuga Tenshō!'' Ichigo firing his own attack to counter his curse, but both attacks cancelled each other out.

Dammit Ichigo thought I need to end this battle quickly, he could feel that foul was growing stronger and he could feel it getting stronger and he knows the stronger it gets the more people will get controlled by, which means more people will die.

With that Ichigo prepared himself to counter attack.

I refuse to let anyone else die, he mentally thought with a new determination.

 _Meanwhile back too not too far from the centre of Magnolia Park_

Sanji's day started out pretty good he got to help or be let to carry the bags of the beautiful Nami-swan which contained the clothes that she was going to wear for the beauty contest, Went to the 8-Island restaurant and met Yajima on which the two got along quite well do to both having a love for cooking and are talented chefs in their own right. Though Sanji was obviously the more talented one, regardless they agreed to small deal if Sanji agreed to work an hour or two at the restaurant he would supply him with a good amount foods, spices, recipes other seasonings that are native to the Earthland. Sanji always eager to expand his cooking skills agreed and was set to work there after the contest, He didn't just plan to look for seasonings, spices and recipes just in the wizard world of course, He also planned to do the same in the Ninja world and Soul Reaper world, particularly in the first of the two. Because he heard of great things about a restaurant in the Hidden Leaf Village called Ichiaku Ramen.

However fate can also be a shitty bastard as the Coalition just had to attack and interrupt everything. Oh those bastards couldn't they have waited, He wanted to see all the gorgeous beauties, he already met quite a few at the beginning of this war with Sakura-Swan, Kurosutchi-Swan, Karui-Swan, Neleil-Swan, Millianna-Swan and Kagura-Swan and when the 1st Division met up with 5th Division, Lucy-Swan, Erza-Swan, Minerva-Swan , Yukino-Swan, Hana-Swan, Laki-Swan, Meldy-Swan, Ultear-Swan and Naono-Swan. He didn't go for Tsume-Swan because of her famous temper and that she was previously married, Rebecca-Swan because her father Kyros was around and Sherry-Swan because she was engaged then though her fiancé was dead he still wouldn't take a woman who was taken. Regardless he was going to meet lots more of these goddesses thanks to this contest but now it's ruined thanks to the attack from these coalition bastards.

Now he just finished knocking out a couple of his crewmates Brook, Franky and his new friend, Choji who were all under the control of the Erosion Magic. After taking drag of his cigarette sighing ''Well isn't this shitty problem we find ourselves in?'' He then looks back at the unconscious forms of three comrades. ''Sorry guys but you kind left me no choice. Though I honestly expected to have tougher battle than that '' He mutters an apology. He kind of wondered though was it because of this Erosion Magic that people's fighting ability was slightly dulled and therefore was why he came out pretty unharmed from the fight or simply stronger than them.

Though he could feel that the magic right now and he felt it's evil and if commander Urahara was right that if this magic is allowed to get stronger it will eventually start affecting the stronger members of the Alliance and it could boast a serious problem. His haki gave him protection for now but how long will that last? His two crew members Brook and Franky did not possess haki therefore it had an affect an on them and Choji while he possess a good amount chakra did not appear to have large enough reserves unlike those who around Kage or Elite Jonin level fighters. Before he could think on this further.

''Excuse me kind sir, But would you so happen to be Black Leg Sanji?'' interrupted a voice. Sanji turned around to see a fairly beautiful woman in gothic Lolita like clothing, holding an umbrella and you guess it he was love-struck at first sight. ''Well hello their lovely gorgeous beauty how can I help you?''

''Oh I guess I am right and they did say you were a womanizer'' smiled the gothic Lolita woman. Though she was slightly disgusted the man's behaviour.

This put Sanji out of his love mode for second. ''Wait they, who are you talking about?'' Sanji asked

They girl then gave him what most people would've mistaken as a kind smile and then she pointed her umbrella at him. This confused him at first until a black beam shot of the tip at right at him. Sanji thankfully dodge thanks to Haki by mere inches.

He then gave the girl a look of pity, ''I guess I'm really am having a shitty day'' muttered Sanji and then in slight moaning in sorrow love induced voice. ''Ohhh why did my opponent had to be a completely sexy indoctrinated female wizard, why couldn't shitty indoctrinated guy wizard.'' He whined slightly.

''That so sweet of you but I'm not indoctrinated. In fact my country is just recent addition to this little war of yours.'' Said the girl

''Wait a minute I thought all other countries in the wizard world were remaining neutral in the war.'' asked Sanji .

''Oh you are half right but for different reasons. Most countries either don't have enough Magic Guilds, strength or are too afraid of the rumours involving the strength and power of the Kingdom of Rakuen to get involved. But my Country, the Pergrande Kingdom has ulterior motives for taking part, well most of us anyway. Which leads me to introduce myself; I am Tia of the Pergrande Quartet. Now be so kind and die quietly'' she said then clicking a button on the handle of umbrella. The hilt of it then transforms making it look similar to a Gatling gun. She shot at Sanji who without much effort dodge the barrage of bullets.

The buildings that were hit started to rot and decay away. Sanji looked at results, thanking whatever god higher than Chitsujo that didn't hit him.

''Like that? This umbrella has in built fireman allowing me to fire a bullets that are filled with Decaying magic or powerful beam that can to destroy a building.'' She said switched the umbrella function to blast mode firing again. This time again Sanji dodged only for it to hit two other soldiers a Soul Reaper and Rock Ninja that were currently engaged in combat and both who also under effects of the Erosion Magic, both who were killed upon impact and with severe burns that covered their corpses. ''Query? Why do you keeping dodging my attacks, instead just counter attacking? ''

''It goes everything I am to attack a lady. Even if it kills me I refuse to attack a Lady. Even if that lady is the enemy'' Sanji answered.

Tia smiled widened into a sly grin. ''Is that so? Well perhaps then I should try a different approach.'' Her eyes then began to glow purple as she started looking directly at Sanji's eyes. Sanji then began to feel slightly tired and drowsy. But not the sleepy kind of tired more like the one where you just woke from a very long nap.

He noticed that Tia was no longer in front of him and then he heard a familiar voice. ''Sanji!'' he turned around to see the Nami-swan running towards him in what looked a wedding dress?!

He blushed and had slight nose bleed, I mean this Sanji for were talking about. ''Na-Nami-swan you're alright but why are you in a wedding dress?''

Nami gave him a confused look ''Why wouldn't I be in a wedding dress Sanji after all you promised to marry me after the this battle remember?''

''I did?'' Sanji said feeling very confused at the moment. ''No he said he would marry me.'' He turned to see Millianna now in a wedding dress. ''Hey bitch he promised to marry me'' yelled Kurotsuchi who was also in a wedding dress. Suddenly Neliel appeared and tackled Sanji to the ground who you guessed it in a wedding dress? ''No way Sanji said he would marry me'' pouted Neliel who leaned for pressing her cleavage towards his face.

Sanji could only think two things right now, what the hell? And I'm in heaven! Though he didn't remember ever asking any of the girls to marry him, he still always dreamed of marrying one of them at least. It was his second dream to that only to finding the All Blue which of course was still his number one dream. However having an array of women falling in love with him was pure bliss and it was only started to get better when he looked behind Neilel.

Suddenly every notable woman in the Alliance along with some from the Coalition all appeared running towards him in wedding dresses. After that Sanji could only do one logical thing and that was have one of the biggest nose bleeds of his life. This was Sanji's dream come true and sadly he was not wrong literary.

Because it was, right now the real Sanji was on the ground in front of Tia with a purple haze that to covered his entire body. His eyes had a drowsy sort of look to them and his smile was in stupid perverted grin with a little bit of blood coming down from his nose.

Tia smiled at her handy work. In about 1 hour, Black Sanji will be dead and the Straw Hats will be down one member. Thanks to help of her Bliss Magic, for all those who don't what Bliss Magic is . It works similar to Tskyomi that Itachi used on Izumi Uchiha during the Clan's massacre. In that it places the target in a dream of one their desires and slowly kills them in about hour. This works by making the brain think they are living a life time and thus that the end of hour target's heart slowly goes down until it stops beating. This in turn makes the person also look they had died in their sleep, making impossible for it to traced back or discovered on how they truly died. But the magic while effective did have a few weaknesses. One if the target realizes they are in a dream it would become null and void and the target would wake up. This was hard because of temptation of the dream. Two if the caster is knocked out, killed or out of range aka certain distance from the target and Three it only works on one target at time.

But Tia was not too worried, after all Sanji was just the bait to lure her real target, who should be a arriving very shortly. Who she had lost when the plan started.

''Ransheruken!''

Tia opened her umbrella and used it block the powerful attack thrown at her. Though it managed to do its job thanks to stelliaum in its design, she was still pushed back. ''Didn't your mother ever tell little boy that is rude to strike a lady?''

Naruto stood on the rooftop of one the street's buildings with two shadow clones beside him. ''You are attacking someone who is really close to my brother in arms. In my opinion that makes you an enemy. Plus what you are doing to him is not cool, you know?!''

Tia raised and eye brow at the verbal tic. ''It's a habit of mine'' Naruto said sheepishly

''Well shall we formally introduce ourselves and get to fighting? I know who you are but still I feel the need to at least that. I am Tia of the Pergrande Quartet and I am also called the Peaceful Death Goddess.''

''Ok Tia, you are speaking to the Hidden Leaf's orange flash, Naruto Uzumaki and I'm here to kick your ass.'' Smirked Naruto.

''Well do or die as they'' smirked Tia.

 _Meanwhile_

''Is that all you got?'' Sunna taunted at her beaten down opponents.

''I expect more of a challenge from supposedly elite jonin and a pirate with a bounty of 100,000,00 of berries.'' She sighs.

''Oh I hope really stories about the other world warriors weren't fabricated. It would be such disappointment if it were. I mean I was getting excited at the thought of facing people with other abilities than magic.'' She whines

''Don't think you beaten us yet.'' Stirred Puzzle who despite in a lot of pain and multiple injures covering his body, he got his chain ready to prepare for another attack.

Sunna grinned with glee. ''Oh perfect I knew at least one of you would not disappoint. So mister pirate, I don't really believe in that ladies first bull crap so I will let you go first this time. But hear this if you can't hit me in 3 minutes you I will use of my most special magic on you. Aren't I generous?''

''I think we already had enough generosity girly' Puzzle spat back'

''That goes double for me'' said Ganryu who was nursing his broken left arm. He puts a one hand sign up. ''Hidden Mist Jutsu!'' Mist starts to gather around the surrounding fuzzing Sunna's view.

''So this is the Hidden Mist jutsu used for the Hidden Mist's silent killing? Do boys honestly think that is going to work'' Sunna mused, she brought what looked like claw weapons that seem to give off a sparkle. ''Well as the saying goes it's your funeral''

Puzzle then launch two chains imbued with haki and wrapped them around her. ''Ganryu now!'' he called.

Ganryu with surprising speed right in front of her and aimed his katana for her neck intending to end this quickly.

''Solar Magic: Gates of Hellfire!''

Suddenly a bright light filled the area and mist began to disperse the mist around them. Much to Ganryu's shock but he had not ponder as he felt the handle of his katana become burning that hot that it scorched his hand, he dropped it in pain. ''Ack!'' He then looked his hand to see third degree burns on. The same thing was happening to Puzzle who would have let go as well as he too having suffering the same wounds, though he was fighting through despite the pain thanks to his haki. He then noticed something that shocked him.

''What?!'' he gasped, he saw that that chains that he tied Sunna up in began to melt. What was more stunning is that Sunna looked unaffected.

''How the Hell are not hurt?''

''Oh are you boys confused? Well don't be, I had train a lot with solar magic to point that it would not burn me, but at least a got incredibly great tan from it'' she said as struck as sexy pose.

''That still doesn't explain how you melted my sword and Puzzle's chains?'' Ganryu spat back.

''Oh really? Tell me boys what is one of the most powerful forces of nature? The answer, it is the sun or to be more specific light itself'' she explained

''My magic allows me to absorb and manipulate the light itself. I can blind my opponents or raise the very temperature of area around to point it can melt metal. I can even do this'' She then raised her hand in the air.

''Solar Magic: Million arrows of light!'' I beams shot out of Sunna's hand and before Puzzle and Ganryu could even blink they were hit by the many beams of light knocking them both to the ground.

''Pain so much pain'' Moaned Puzzle ''Ganryu are you ok?''

Ganryu didn't answer but he had many severe burns marks all over his body. Easy to say that if he didn't see a medic soon he would die. Puzzle tried to move himself but found his legs were in severe pain. When looked down at them he saw something that normally makes most people scream in horror. His feat was so severe burnt to a point that his bones were showing.

''Opps I must have raised the temperature of that attack a bit too high, so sorry'' she giggled

She walked over Ganryu and poked his face to see if he was still breathing.

Muramasa who was still on the side lines was watching this fight and was impressed with the girl's fighting skill. Though he didn't show it, when he first met Sunna he got the impression that she was someone who always wanted to be the centre of attention and he was right. But he honestly thought because she was weak and wanted that much attention to her to hide it.

''Stay the hell away from him!'' Puzzle still struggling to get up. But Sunna ignored him.

''Oh you poor thing if you don't get help soon you're not going to make it'' she faked sympathy. ''But don't worry I'll go something to make all that pain go away''

Sunna then pointed a finger and red light shot of it and hit Ganryu. After hitting him Ganryu's body started to get smaller and smaller. It then started to morph with into weird bone like shape to point that it stated like a chicken bone. That's right you heard me Ganryu had just been transform into a chicken bone.

Puzzle couldn't believe just a moment Ganryu had been lying there and now there was chicken bone.

''What hell did you do to him?'' Puzzle managed to blurt out,

Sunna picked up then now chicken bone, Ganryu and started juggling it in one hand. ''Oh I just used a magic of one the Black Arts created by Zeref known as Feast. All the Black Arts have ability to manipulate life in some way. This one converts organic beings into edibles and thus once eaten their power is added to my magic power along with their memories. Now if you excuse me I have eaten all day.'' She then started to tear into chicken until all the meat of was gone.

Puzzle was still in shock. This can't real surely this was some trick of wicked god's Erosion Magic. Ganryu have possibly been turn into a chicken bone?

''I can see the look your face that you don't believe that friend has just been eaten, Burp! excuse me'' Sunna belched.

''So let me prove it. Is it true that you Ganryu told about how Naruto Uzumaki stop him from killing a ninja from the Hidden Rock?''

Puzzle's widened in shock at this.

''Still not convinced? How about when you told him about the time that Monkey D. Luffy inspired you to get back in the piracy lifestyle after you losing one of crewmates in the new world''

Puzzle got over his shock and said. ''You could have learned about that from the dossier whay you know about us.''

''I guess that is a fair point, then why don't I bring up a recent memory. Is it true that after Ganryu became friends that he offered to buy and you and crew a round drinks back at his village''

This was not possible Puzzle thought; True Ganryu had promised a round of drinks for him and his crew, funny enough it was actually. He flashed backed to the day when they met.

 _Flashback, Crocus: few days before the beginning of the war._

When Puzzle first joined the alliance, he was hoping to get into one of the fighting divisions and fight on the front. Personally he wanted to be in the 2nd Division and fight alongside Luffy but as fate would have it he was placed in the Defence Division for whatever reason and he didn't like that. In fact his first response was to challenge Commander Neekis to fight. He was hoping that by defeating him that he can prove he was strong enough to be in the fighting Divisions. His crewmates tried to talk him out of this.

''Captain be reasonable, I mean if Jura is commander surely he must strong.'' Stansen explained.

''Yeah that is the point, if I can beat this guy, then I will prove once and for all that we belong the fighting Divisions. After all how going to fulfill our promise to Straw Hats don't if we don't fight the toughest opponents. Were never going to get strong enough to survive the new world if we continue opponents that offer challenge''

''Besides our will be the Pirate King Someday'' Jiro encouraged.

''I'm Afraid Commander Neekis is currently busy in meeting with Alliance Leadership'' Stood Ganryu who was blocking their path.

''And you know this how?'' Puzzle asked

''Captain he is one of the Captains in the Division'' Race answered

''He's right Captain Ganryu, Jonin of the Hidden Mist Village and you must be? Puzzle the phoenix'' Ganryu introduced himself.

''So you heard about me? I got to say I'm flattered, guess my reputation precedes me'' smirked Puzzle.

''Ah no I read your file on the dossier'' Deadpanned Ganryu ''Anyway I came to stop you r because I don't agree with reason to you wish challenge Commander Neekis.''

''Oh and why is that?'' Puzzle questioned getting a little annoyed.

''One that fact you wish to challenge simply because you don't like the position on which were given in the alliance is unreasonable, two the fact that you presume that your victory against Jura is guarantee despite reputation and that rank his gives some idea of how strong he is arrogant and 3 that kind challenge just for your own selfish reasons is what could divided this Division and we need to be unified.''

''Selfish I'm doing this so I can pay back my debt to Strawhat'' Puzzle spat back started to pissed off at Ganryu.

''I can relate wanting to pay back your debt, but you can do that by making sure the headquarters doesn't fall to the enemy. If lose fail protecting it the war be over. As such our job is just if not more important than fighting divisions''

''Ok then Ganryu how about this. Why we have little dual ourselves, if I win you back off and let me dual Jura and if you win I will back off and accept my stance in alliance.'' Puzzle smirked

''Again you assume that your victory is guarantee. But very well I agree to your terms'' Ganryu then proceed to bring his sword, while Puzzle brought his chains.

Safe to say that dual did not go in Puzzle's favor, heck it didn't go even Ganryu's favor. They ended in tie lying of their backs exhausted, beaten and sore all over. Though the two gained an odd respect for each other, both may have had different resolves and reasons for wanting to win. But ultimately as fate would have it, the dual ended with neither side winning.

''Captain?'' Jiro asked in concern

'' _Inhaling_ I got to say Ganryu you're one tuff man to bring down'' Puzzle said with respect

'' _Chuckles_ Honestly I got to say the same about Puzzle. Your resolve while I might not agree to is to be admired. It's kind of funny isn't it? Both of us have different reasons for wanting to win. But ultimately we own that resolve to someone''

''You mean Luffy and Naruto Uzumaki right?'' questioned Puzzle

''Yes, they got us out of bad place and showed what we truly fighting for, not for our ambitions or goals but for the people we care for''

''Corny but your right, Hey Jiro could you go get a medic? I don't think of us can move ''

''Sure Captain'' Jiro answered running off to look for one

''Your goal what was it again?'' Asked Ganryu

''To pay my debt to Strawhat and become king of pirates''

''Well then Puzzle how about this for good luck, that I will treat you and your crew to a round drinks after this war at home village, sound good?''

'' _Laughs_ You should know to never invite a pirate, let alone his entire crew for drinks, but sure I'll hold you too that''

''Trust me I plan in keeping that promise''

 _Flashback End_

Puzzle kept repeating that same sentence in his head over and over again; until he felt something he has felt in a long time….rage.

''I'm going kill you!'' Puzzle screamed in rage trying to get so he could beat ever day lights out of girl who his friend's life. But alas due his injures he could hardly move.

'' _Giggles_ how amusing are all you alliance types like this. So hell bent on protecting what you hold dear and willing to everything to keep it safe. But don't worry I'll release of your burdens and send you to your dear friend shortly'' Sunna pointed her finger at Puzzle and again the same red glow started to appear.

Puzzle then gave up unable to move and resigned himself to his fate, this is it the end he mentally thought. Jiro, Stansen, Race , Guyle, Lago, Troff, Sutton, Basil I'm sorry guys it looks you will have to complete you journey without me. Virgaro it looks like I'm coming to meet you again shortly.

However while Puzzle expected have been turned into some edible he looked to see that Sunna had let out a scream of shock and pain, had been launched into a nearby building.

''What the hell hit me?'' Sunna yelled dusting herself off while getting of the rubble of the partly destroyed.

And too Puzzle's surprise and relief it was Luffy cranking his knuckles.

''Strawhat am to see you'' Puzzle sighed

''Yosh Puzzle long time no see, I didn't know you be in the alliance'' smirked Luffy ''Hey why you all beat up?'' Luffy being clueless and idiotic as usual.

''Seriously you ask me that? You just punched the pissed off girl that is yelling at you right into it. She's the reason'' Puzzle pointed out

Luffy turned around and sure the Sunna was yelling at him looking like she wanted to rip him to shreds.

''Hey you! Did you beat up my friend?'' He yelled back, this caused Sunna to pause for second and then smirk.

''While yes that it is my handy work, so you have to notice'' she said without a hint of guilt and with pride.

''Hey were is other guy who was here ? What have done to him?'' Luffy, having sensed his presence disappear thanks to his haki and demanded starting to get angry with girl. Puzzle then let out a slight sob

''Ganryu, she killed him that bitch literally just turned him into food and ate him''

If there is one thing you do not do to Luffy's friends it's make them cry and right that Sunna was to see why''

''Right then, Hey girl I'm to kick your ass''

 _Meanwhile at the Magnolia park_

''Why won't you just die? Can't you see that it's pointless? Look around you this whole city is a goner.'' Weyse shouted in frustration she was currently still in battle Yoruchi and while inside the Higurenokami statue.

Weyse had tried vigorously to hit her with beams of darkness magic, but Yoruchi had either just been dodging her attacks or counteracting them instead with her.

Yoruchi while she more superior fighter was trying figure out this creature's weakness. She had hit it many times but it had yet to show any sign of damage. So right now she was just dodging and counteracting while trying come up with strategy, after all one does not become a former captain of the Gotei 13's second Division without a keen mind or least have some leadership skills.

''You know for someone who supposed to be priestess, you sure like to use violence to solve your problems. I thought you guys were supposed to be pacifists or at least preach holy crap.'' Yoruchi mocked her.

''But then again from what I've seen from you Coalition types, bragging seems to be a common trait, and yet you most guys don't seem to get along, that's what make you the big losers in this war''

Safe to this Weyse caused to go little tantrum oh why she won't stand still.

Yoruchi then took a chance to look around to see if any her comrades were alright.

Kisuke was currently knocking out any civilians that were trying to attack each other or himself and tending to their injuries they sustained by under the god's magic.

Erza and Tsunade were still in a stalemate against Zepher and Hancock had run off chasing after Fuka. Who made run for it just after her fight with Higurenokami began, Rangiku and Binz were still knocked out thanks to Yoruchi personally. Lisa and Hiyori had seem to have run off somewhere still under the control of the God. So put it simply things were still in utter chaos. But that's fine things were in chaos when in the war with the Quincy.

''Erode Nega!'' Just then a black circle appears around Yoruchi's feat and she is enveloped in a black pillar of magic. After the pillar had disappeared Yoruchi was not there.

Weyse thinking that she vaporised the pesky soul reaper let a giddy cheer. ''Hah take you old hag, that's what you getting with messing with the power of a god.'' She turns her attention to Kisuke who had knocked out or restrained around 30 people. ''Well old fart are you ready to be next? But tell you what if you beg mercy l'll make you death it quick and painless''

Kisuke merely responded by fanning himself with his signature fan and said. ''Curious what makes think you that she is dead, Tell me have you even sense that her presence has disappeared?''

This confused Weyse for second but then she realized, Yourichi's spiritual presence had not disappeared. Usually when a soul reaper died or was killed their spiritual presence vanished and eventually their body too. Though the body part might not be true anymore due the worlds interacting and various energies from the other worlds from them too, though it does make her wonder where is she?

''Hey Psycho Priestess up here!''

Weyse looked upwards at the direction of the voice and there was Yoruchi on top of one Lamp posts. She screamed in rage ''How you still Alive!''

''Simple I dodged it at the last second'' Yourchi proclaimed with a hint of smugness. ''Now I will give you give one last chance to surrender and cancel the magic or I will have to get serious''

But this threat just made Weyse laugh ''Oh Please old hag, your attacks haven't had a scratch on me''

''True my attacks had any effect on you as I am right now'' smirked Yourchi, then her body started to produce an electricity like Aura, she started grow to a cat tail and cat ears, the electricity then started to form claws at the base of her and feat. To put it bluntly she looked like a mix between a human-cat hybrid.

Weyse was speechless she feel the intense amount coming from her and it scared the hell out of her.

Youruchi crouched in feral like manner like she was getting ready to pounce and growl like voice she said. ''So Psycho Priestess are you sure you don't want to surrender?''

 _Magnolia, Lucy's apartment_

As soon Natsu couldn't smell Lucy, he deduced right away that something was off and dashed off straight to her apartment.

Along the way his suspicion was right on. As later he sensed an evil spike in magic power appear out of nowhere at the park. Right now he just finished knocking out a group of civilians who tried to attack.

''Man you guys weren't tough'' he said but due the civilians being unconious. ''Lucy's was here, along with Chopper and Yukino. He said to himself sniffing the air, he also smelled the scent of four individuals he did not recognize. But then he did smell that smelled shockingly familiarly.

''Michelle was here?'' he gasped in shock, though he stilled wonder how. Technically she Michelle or Imitita as she called herself didn't but was turned back into her original form by Midnight aka Macbeth.

When Lucy told him and the guild the whole story of why Michelle lied and betrayed them. He forgave her, but a thing others in the guild were still upset about her betrayal and wanted the doll destroyed but relented due to Lucy's feelings. However Natsu still wondered if she is indoctrinated in the coalition or not. Sniffed the air a little more, he picked up three of the people he didn't recognize scent. It was coming towards the park, he bolted to direction planning to beat up one of and find were Lucy's and the others were.

''Homing Shot!''

Just at last second Natsu avoid a shot at his head, that would have been a fatal had he not dodge it. ''Hey what's the big idea who shot at me?'' shouted Natsu who looked up at the direction of the shot.

Standing there was a dark skinned woman with purple hair styled into a pony tail in red army uniform stood on top of one of the nearby buildings, holding sniper riper with red pink lacrima near the scope.

''Salamander, Act of Order, Fire Dragon Slayer and wizard of the Fairy Tail guild, I Bellona, Leader of the Pergrande Quartet and Strongest wizard of the Pergrande Kingdom challenge you'' Bellona yelled in a booming voice. She used alteration magic to change the gun in her hand to a sword.

Natsu gave the woman a stern look but then smirked, cracking his knuckles, he replied ''All right then challenge accepted, I'm getting fired up''

Just like that Magnolia was descending further and further into chaos with battles on both sides going into their favours.

 _Odin, Valhalla, Throne Room, Pergrande Kingdom, 5:00pm_

''Should I wear this one? Or this one'' is what was currently on the mind of the acting Queen of Pergrande, Eris. She was in the midst of trying outfits for when Konton proposes to her (Never going to happen) currently she was on outfit number 140. This oddly enough looked like a completely identical replica to Princess Leia's slave outfit from Star wars: A New Hope.

''Hebe? Tell me does this look sexy enough or is too sexy?'' Eris asked her head servant woman. Hebe a middle aged woman at looked around in her 40s or 50 with short dark blonde hair styled in a bun, tried putting a pleasant smile.

''Oh it looks great on you your majesty'' she said with a mildly sarcastic tone. Eris who was too busy in her own little world to care about the tone of her servant's voice, right now she was thinking about her future wedding (Again never going to happen) with the being of Chaos and when she would be crowned Empress of the Universe and gain eternal youth. Though she would have to figure out how to get rid of that skank Midranna, but before that could happen she had to win this war for her beloved, oh how she hated her from the moment she met the latter. Which so happen to be on her first visit to Konton's Palace on which declared the woman as her love rival, though Midranna did not think so and thought Eris was just a lonely desperate old hag who thinks that she is beautiful. Though Eris did promise she would find a way to kill her somehow, she just had to figure out how? If stories were true that woman was as strong as Zeref. Which would make killing her very difficult. No matter if all goes as planned she will have the power to kill her shortly. After all an Act of Chaos may be hard to kill, but they still could be beat with the right power and Nine Dark Circles were around that level after all. Maybe she could even convince one of theme to team up with in killing her. From she has heard Sagi the Fraud hated her with passion.

''Pardon me my Queen'' spoke smooth silky voice at the entrance of the room. Were stood at man full black and red butler outfit oddly wearing tragic mask that look it was made of porcelain interrupted her day dream. Eris did not look pleased with interruption. ''Thanatos what is it? Can't you see I am busy?'' she in annoyance.

''Sorry your majesty but we are receiving a message on the communication lacrima from Rakuen.

This caught Eris attention that her face went into a gleeful expression, her eyes turning into hearts, Perhaps it was her love Lord Konton she thought. She then ran out of the room as if the devil himself was after her.

Not long after she entered a lavish Victorian style looking dining area again with same black marble like walls. At the centre of the room stood a long table that looked like it could hold around 40 to 50 people. At one end of the table sat a large communication lacrima.

As soon as Eris went up to it she activated it with her magic. Expecting to see Lord Konton appear image of the lacrima she started rant on about her outfit that she picked out for him. ''Oh my sweet darling Lord Konton I was not expecting to hear from you so soon. What do think my new clothes? I picked out just for you? I saw while reading the dossier on that world called Earth and saw this. I thought that proving that I can have submissive side too would appealing to you , or perhaps we can even be naughty about it. Eris said trying to put flirtatious face.

''Ahem Eris?''

On the other end was not Konton but the Chief Scientist of the Rakuen himself, Sagi. Eris deflated a bit ''Oh Master Sagi it's just you, sorry I was expecting my one true love Lord Konton'' she signed. The fraud

Sagi rolled his eyes that this. ''I'm afraid his majesty is dealing with other businesses and I'm just calling to check on how the plans were going so far''

''Oh I suppose my love would be busy with other things running a county and organization like Coalition and preparing to become Emperor, Planning his proposal to me when I win this war for him. Oh I can imagine it now, just after the victory and parades in Rakuen. He announces for the whole universe to see that he has one final proposition to make. He gets down one knee brings out a small box and says. My darling Eris would you make this 2000 year old man the most happiest Emperor ever by become his Empress!'' squealed Eris as she was lost in her demented fantasies.

Sagi deadpanned ''Ah right, how goes the plans?''

''Oh right, Deifilia is currently working on the project and the Pergande Quartet and thier unit should be attacking Magnolia right now.'' Replied Eris

''Perfect then continue on with the plan and make sure to update me frequently on any new developments. I'm sure his majesty would be most pleased if this plan results in us winning this war.'' said Sagi. ''I'm sure his majesty will see you as worthy to be his bride if succeed'' He lied.

''Oh trust me Master Sagi, my soldiers will not fail. I will prove my worth not just to the coalition to my one true love Konton'' Eris gleefully said with her eyes now in a similar way love struck state a certain water wizard.

Sagi then mused at the whole display before him. Truly Lord Konton was a master at toying with people's emotions. He managed to use this woman's complete devotion to him and make her his willing servant. Though he knew his lord would never find such desperate lonely old hag attractive or even love her. But as long as she believed there was a chance that Konton might love her she would be useful to him and she has outlived that usefulness he will throw her away.

''Well then I must be going I have meeting to attend with my court. I will you contact in the next couple days goodbye'' and with he cut the signal to lacrima

''Thanatos get in here now!'' demanded Eris

''Yes your Majesty?'' he appeared at the door bowing his head slightly.

''Get those worthless candidates of Pergrande Quartet to start evacuating the lowly commoners in the city''

''I'm surprised your majesty has enough heart in her to order their evacuation'' Thanatos inquired

''Don't insult me Thanatos I merely want them out of the way so Deflilia can get on with her little project without any problems, for some reason she refused to get innocents involved and I wish them out of here, before they find out their bratty prince is gone'' Eris was referring to her niece Zachary who had escaped not too long ago. ''Now hop to it I'm going to see how that girl is doing''

''Yes should I inform Lady Defillia instead, of our progess, your majesty?'' Questioned Thantos

''Lady? That girl may be founder of this country but I am still Queen and soon to be Empress you best remember that Thantoas''

''Of course your majesty'' Thantos bowed

 _Odin, the Cain institute, Pergrande Kingdom_

One of the biggest achievements and differences between Fiore and Pergrande was not just that's its guilds were known to be invertor guilds, but also the education system. In Fiore all families had to pay for the children to go school. This meant that some children that came from poor families had been home schooled couldn't the proper education. The Pergrande Kingdom was quite different in that regard. During of the reign King Cain, the grandfather of Prince Zacchary, he established education tax on the people regardless social status, allowing enough money to be raised for schools, the hiring of teachers and equipment. One such was the Cain institute named after the king who founded the system. That was located in the capital itself, It also taught the basics of magic should any student wish to pursue their career as a wizard.

After that he placed another law that regardless of social status all children were to receive an education from at least ages from 5 to 12 years old. Afterwards if they wished they would be given a choice to continue with their education or join one of local magic guilds, happy to say that it worked out really well. In fact one of the teachers of this school came to Pergrande Kingdom because of that system is the reason why we are here right now.

In classroom full of at least 40 people around ages 15-16 stood an old man near far end of room, near black board with a map of continent. He looked around in his early 50s but still had quite fit and healthy body. He was dressed in a white formal shirt and red tie and black trousers. He had brooch shape like the kingdom's symbol on his neck collar. His hair was tied back on pony tail and was grey.

In the man's hands was a opened black book that gave a shiny gleaming reflection. When he turned the next page a peculiar thing happened. The room started to transform in a ripple like effect. Suddenly everyone was sitting in the throne room of the Mercurus palace in Fiore. Two men standing in the centre of room, one was young man that around his early 20s with green short hair wearing royal garb. Another with shaggy blonde hair and gold eyes also wearing royal garb stood.

''Now then'' said the old man ''Can anyone here please identify these two people standing front of me?''

A short bushy haired female student put her hand up. ''As yes Cassandra your answer?''

''King David Pergrande and Raludo E. Fiore'' she replied

''Excellent and what you see them doing in front of you is signing the peace treaty that helped end the Ishgaran war. As for those who listened to last week's lecture, the Ishgaran war was massive conflict that plunged entire continent into chaos in year X622. The two sides of war were the Pergrande Kingdom and their allies against Fiore and their allies.'' Before continued he noticed a one his students a jockey looking guy was had a set of Lacrima headphones on, was listening to music. He went up a snatched the headphones from head.

''Hey I was listening to that'' whined the jock.

''Well perhaps mister Hercules you can focus your ears on my lesson. You are already behind in class and I don't want to take your football practice privileges.'' Said the old man in warning, he then takes a sigh and closes the book in hands cancelling the magic returning everyone to the classroom. ''Some of you think that history is useless. Well you are wrong in that regard. These events in our history shaped are very world. Four of these events that I have been speaking about for the past two weeks have had great impact on country. I am of course speaking about, Dragon Civil war or as it's called today the Dragon King Festival, God's feast war and Ishgaran and founding of Magic Guilds that started with Magia Dragon the first known guild in the world. Despite some of them being terrible events they still helped shape are very society that we live in today. In what way does help us you might ask? Well learning from history can help us make sure we don't repeat it. Plus we own it too those would who lived during those times to carry on their memories and make sure they are never forgotten''

Ringggggggggggggggggg

''That's the bell. I'll see you all next week. Remember to look the first and second trade wars in the library, after the next lecture will be your exams the following week and I expect you to have notes from all lectures on my topics''

Once every had left classroom the old man was just about sit at his desk, he grabbed a kettle with black coffee and poured himself some for a drink. However he stopped himself and looked at his chair. Sure enough there was a sharp pin on it. He picked it up and suddenly he pulled out what looked like an old western looking pistol with a blue lacrima on each side of the stocks and fired it.

What he was shooting looked like a bit like black feathers that fell gracefully to the ground. He the suddenly flipped the table over and used to block more projectiles, again black feathers from hitting him if one looks closely they could see that were wedged into the woodwork of the table by its bone.

''If you are going to try and kill me Tengu and least try do a better job at it'' he said calmly

Suddenly a boy with silver hair styled in a ponytail with a black hairy tie, dropped from a hole in the celling stood in front of him. He wore a short white kimono with autumn leaves on it and wore wooden sandals on his feet.

''Oh your no fun Homer, you could be nice and scream in terror, after all you are in the presence of the person who will the universe's strongest Assassin someday'' Tengu sneered.

The old man now known as Homer rolled his eyes at this. ''Yes, I'm sure that will work out well for someone that was a member of Esianwald'' Homer said with hint of sarcasm.

Tengu heard the sarcasm in his voice. ''At least I have goal, you just want to teach boring shit to bunch non-magical brats, who will not amount to nothing.''

''Oh how naïve you are. Learning about our history can give knowledge of what to plan for the future, it also allows one to not repeat the same mistakes of the past. Unlike like what you are doing right now, trying to start a fight for good reason.'' Homer gave him another jab. ''As for my students, we have had great leaders, doctors and inventors in history that had no magic what so ever, In fact there have been a few doctors that great in treaty magical aliments and they had no magic to help them either. So argument on my students is highly arrogant and completely false. But then again you raised by people by who got their asses kicked by Fairy Tail so I should be not surprised you lack those skills.''

Tengu gave him a pissed of look at this insult then respond by pulling at the black feather hair tie on his head. ''Black Feather Magic: Crow Storm!'' Like before a bunch of Black feathers shot themselves towards.

Homer brought his gun out again and shot at every feather in the blink of an eye.

Tengu snarled in rage ''this time I will kill you, you old basted!'' and charged towards with Homer doing the same.

''That's enough!'' Suddenly the floor spilt open between Homer and Tengu and large beefy man with blonde hair wearing Viking like armour with the symbol of the kingdom on his back appeared wearing silver gold gauntlets appeared the building shook at the damage he did.

''Ummm Sorry Mr Vergil, Tengu but you two really shouldn't fight in a public place.'' The beefy man said meekly

Homer sighing ''You are right Guan Yu, how childish of me'' he pulled his gun away. ''Oh and Guan Yu what have I told you about destroying public property?!'' He gestured towards the now massive hole on the floor, giving Guan Yu a look of disproval.

Guan Yu now looking ashamed bows his in apology. ''Sorry Mr Vergil''

Homer then sighs and gives him a kind smile ''It's fine I know you can't control you strength sometimes.''

''Oh please stop all this bonding, honestly it sickens me.'' Said Tengu.

Homer choosing to ignore him continued ''Anyway Guan Yu did you get the books I aside you to ''I sort of dropped them while was bashing my way to the top floor, sorry'' Guan meekly replied

''You don't say'' Homer deadpanned and then sighs ''Never mind I'll find them later''

''Hey old bastard did you forget we were in the middle of a fight?'' interrupted Tengu

''Oh I forgot your still here Tengu'' choosing to brush aside his comments. But before Tengu could reply, a knock came from the door of the classroom. ''Come in'' Homer replied

''Forgive me gentlemen for interrupting, but her majesty has a task for you'' stood Thanatos at the door.

''What is this about Thanatos?'' asked Homer

''Let's just say we are going to war.''

 _Meanwhile in the skies of Ishgar on the S.S Lady Elisha_

The sitting area of the ship looked similar to old 50's style jazz club without the stage of course. Complete with lush Victorian style couches and dark gold coloured coffee tables. One of couches was currently being seated by Zachary who had completely exhausted Nike who was resting her head on his lap.

Zachary had millions of things going through his head right now. One what on earth was his Aunt thinking, Two how much panic this would cause throughout his country, Three that his Ancestor Defillia has been released, when her tomb supposed to have been under the care of the Magic Council, Four that the war was supposed to be only effecting Fiore has travelled to his country and Five what on Earthland was Aether wearing.

The person he was talking to was a chubby old man that looked in his 70s with short white beard was wearing a stereotypical pirate captain outfit with an eye patch, was standing at the wheel of the ship.

''Ah vast ye land lumber, how goes the kitty on your lap?'' Aether asked in an accent that is similar to Scottish in the living world.

Zachary gave a deadpanned look and replied ''She's fine and why on Earthland are you wearing that and please stop talking like that?''

''Well when I first read about the Alliance in the newspapers. I was thrilled and impressed at the pirates of the Pirate World. Their nothing like the ones we have our world. Plus I also read about the World Government that rules majority their world and I got to say I was disgusted and ironically majority of the pirates they have labelled as criminals are lot better than them. So anyway I thought that dressing up like them would show my admiration to them.

''Well please for professional reasons, I ask you to put something else before when we get there. After all I want Uncle Toma and the rest of the Alliance to know the serious of the situation'' Zachary asked.

Aether seeing his point relented and used requiped to change into a plain white shirt with red tie and with black symbol of the Pergrande Kingdom symbol in red and plain formal black trousers.

''Honestly your majesty you need to lighten up, especially in this time of war'' Aether said

''Perhaps but honestly we shouldn't be involved in this war in the first place. Also I can't brush off this other feeling that I have''

Aether gave him an unreadable expression and asked him in a serious tone ''And that this?''

''Happiness'' smiled Zachary. ''I was partly happy to see Lady Defflia, but I don't it is because of the stories I've heard about her or something else.''

Aether was about to answer but the stirring voice said. ''We got other things to worry about''

They both looked down at the Nike whose eyes now were wide awake now, though she her head to still on his lap was now looking at him with a serious expression. ''Your majesty I don't mean to sound rude but you must put your personal feelings aside. We need to think about the Kingdom's benefit right now''

Zachary looked at her with soft expression and said ''Your right Nike and thanks for saving me earlier''

''Your welcome your majesty'' Nike then sat up and dusted herself off. ''Now than before we meet this Lord Chitsujo. Thiers one thing we must address.''

Zachary and Aether looked at her with confectioned expression but before any of them could say anything. Nike had rushed over to Aether's side andput her down one of his trouser pockets. Before he could ask what she was doing, she pulled out what looked like magazine. It was not just any magazine, On the cover read Sorcerer's Weakly Issue 895, Special photo opp of the lovely of the Alliance, the person on the was red headed woman her hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. The woman in question was wearing dark blue bikini and face expression was in a pouty look. This in case you hadn't guessed was the 5th Mizukage: Mei Terumi

Nice to say that Nike was livid at elder wizard for what he had in his pocket and what his other motives were for traveling to Fiore we're.

''You perverted old man, I knew you had reasons for helping us. You want to peep at those women in the alliance.''

Aether looked away from her and tried to put on an innocent face ''I have no idea what you ae talking about, I was merely for filling my duties as a former member of Pergrande Quartet and S-Class Wizard.'' He said sheepishly

While Nike and Aether argued, Zachary just stared off into the distance his mind completely elsewhere. It is funny how fate works, my ancestor and country the ones responsible for nearly wiping out all the gods in the world and here I am going to seek and ask for help form a man that people consider and a god Zachary mentally thought. Finding it interesting how fate plays out sometimes.

 _And that is my chapter finished, before you ask yes one Sunna's magics is based of Majin Buu's chocolate Beam with couple, slight differences of course I decided to only do most of fights in this chapter as didn't it to look to complicated, so if you to some other characters to appear don't worry the will appear. Also in case some new characters were introduced Homer Virgil, Tengu, Guan Yu, Hebe and Aether. Three of the first help created by the help of Oceonlord2017. Homer's name comes from the famous mythical poet Homer, Tengu is based of the crow goblin from Japanese myth, Guan Yu is based of a Chinese og of war, Hebe the greek goddess of youth and Aether_ primordial god of air also from greek myth. _Anyway I hope you enjoyed and that did better this time, anyway until next time thanks for reading._


End file.
